Prince and swordmaiden of the void
by Proxy4818
Summary: Albion is on the verge of a civil war and acting on his father's suggestion the hidden void mage prince Wales summons a void familiar in hopes that it may tip the scales in his favor Wales X Female Saito.
1. Chapter 1

**ok this idea is one I've had in my head for some time now so I finally decided to make into a story, just so we're clear yes this is going to be a (female)SaitoXWales story**

**Disclaimer I don't own ZNT**

* * *

><p>Within the walls of Albion's palace many members of the Nobility were anxiously pacing though the halls all for the sole purpose of seeing the King of the floating continent(country).<p>

The said ruler was a middle aged blond man who wore a silver crown on his head along with a red Mantle which bore the crest of the kingdom.

He sat on the thrown and sitting by his side in another chair was a teen boy with short blond hair, he wore thick blue clothing along with white pants.

While he wasn't in charge of any decisions since he was essentially still the "heir" to the thrown he still listened intently to many of the problems that advisers and messenger came to his family with for he felt some sense of responsibility since he was still a member of the royal family which meant he'd be the kingdom's ruler one day.

As the Nobles finished filling in both sides of the thrown room a simple messenger came in the room and keeled before the king.

"Your majesty the number of Nobles speaking out against the royal family's rule is rising with each passing day."

The king kept silent waiting for the messenger to continue, the prince felt some anxiousness rise up in himself after the messenger initially started giving their report.

He knew this news would come but he was honestly hoping in his mind that the situation being verbally addressed would not escalate any further.

"If the protestors aren't dealt with soon we may be facing a civil war."

The prince's stomach felt like it had turned to ice upon hearing this, he had already tried to prepare himself for a less than ideal scenario but nothing as extreme as what his father had just been told.

"If the time comes these curs shall be dealt with." The king announced.

One of the the advisers to the royal family spoke up upon hearing the decision.

"Lord Garrick surely you jest! The radicals cannot be overlooked."

"I will not bring unnecessary war to my people."

"I understand but we may need to take precautions."

"We'll speak about this in private." The king said before facing the crowd of Nobility to address them all at once.

"My decision has been made now return to your lands"

Hearing this the crowd began exiting the thrown room leaving the advisor, King, and the prince who spoke next.

"Father what do you intend to do if war does indeed breakout?"

"I'll protect our people as I always have." The King said before walking a short distance away before stopping.

"Wales."

The prince now identified as Wales Tudor gave his father his undivided attention.

"It is time you perform the summoning ritual to bring forth the legendary familiar used our founder in ages past."

Wales stiffened up at hearing this, throughout his whole life he had hid his true element in order to avoid drawing the attention of the Romilian church since they'd see the discovery of his power as an opportunity to launch an unwanted (at least by Wales and his family) crusade to liberate the holy land from the elves.

Unfortunately since the country was on the verge Wales may just have to do as his Father suggested, no he would, if it was for the sake of those he cared as well as the kingdom he'd soon rule it would not be something that was out of his reach.

Wales was determined to be a strong and kind ruler like his father before and as such he'd need to do whatever it took to protect the country of Albion. Even of that meant summoning the long lost familiar known as Gundalfr.

XXXXX

"Dammit I'm so late, Airi's never gonna let me hear the end of it if I don't show up soon!" Exclaimed a particular girl.

She had long black hair tied in a pony tail that went almost halfway down her back. Her attire consisted of a thin hoodie that was mostly red save for the shoulders and wrist that only zipped halfway revealed a sky blue shirt underneath. Her lower attire mainly consists of red shows and a somewhat short skirt which was still long enough to conceal her undergarments.

The hoodie itself clung to the teen girl in certain places moderately revealing some curves on her body but not so much that nothing was left to the imagination.

The girl in question went by the name Saiko Hiraga and as of the current moment in time she was on her way to a concert to meet with a long time friend of hers.

The reason Saiko was on such a rush was because she was late or to be more precise on the verge of being late.

The friend who Saiko intended to meet up with was not exactly the most pleasant of people when others didn't keep their word to her which Saito gave.

That said the person Saiko was supposed to meet up with wasn't a bad person just a bit of a loud mouth when she wasn't happy.

Saiko soon found her way to the area when the concert was taking place, however there was one particular asset she had not expected to find.

A green oval shaped object that everyone for whatever odd reason Saiko couldn't figure out seemed completely oblivious to.

'Am I going crazy or something?' She wander whilst walking over to it out of curiosity.

XXXXX

Wales stood in middle of a private chamber along with his father Garrick the advisor from before known a Robert Newlake.

Wales raised his rapier like wand and began the incantation for the ritual.

"My names is Wales Tudor."

The air around the chamber shifted.

"My servant who lives somewhere in this vast universe."

Garrick and Robert looked on intently.

"Heed my call and appear before me."

Immediately after the world gate had appeared.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for the first chapter, sorry if it was a little short.<strong>

**If the description or title wasn't enough of an obvious hint yes Wales is a void mage in this story and yea this story is starting out before the civil war.**

**And while I'm at it I'm going to answer a few questions I already are going through your minds**

**for those of you wandering how Wales is going to end up with Saiko when he's originally supposed to be with Henrietta, well I'm going to change a few key points from canon to make the intended pairing possible and besides while the Henrietta and Wales may look cute together but the fact that they're 'blood related' cousins kind offfff-ok it just sucks any and all appealment out of the relationship between of them I mean are you guys really into the whole incest thing? e.e**

**As for Wales summing Gundalfr and not Lífþrasir, well I pretty switched which familiar comes from which country. Translation Gundalfr comes from Albion instead of Tristain.**

**Tiffania is going to be a normal mage now. Oh and Saito is the only person who's genderbended in this story.**

**And finally why did I choose Wales to be Saiko's lover. Well since everyone save for Saiko is keeping their original gender, so as a result candidates were scarce. And when a say scarce I mean there were only three, Guiche, Wales, or Julio.**

**Guiche as I said in god's wings (rewrite) is just a downright pitiful piss ant who flirts with girls to hide his insecurities so he wasn't even worth considering.**

**Julio a part of me wanted to pick but I couldn't think of a scenario where he and Saiko would meet sooner than the beginning of the second season.**

**Wales is someone I always wanted to keep alive in one of my fanfictions since he always seemed like a pretty cool character so this idea gave me the opportunity to do so**.


	2. commoner gundalfr

**Ok here's the second chapter. I worked as fast as I could to get it out really soon since I wasn't satified with the length of the first chapter so you know, you're welcome **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ZnT**

* * *

><p>'How did I go from a concert to a really creepy acomicon festival?' Saiko thought as she laid on the stone ground staring at the three other occupants in the room she found herself in.<p>

How did she get there? The object she found at the concert somehow managed it.

Back when she approached it out of curiousity the said object literally engulfed her hand and sucked her inside of it. Saiko herself was still wandering how no one seemed to noticed the darn thing due to how big it was or hear she cries for help when the thing grabbed her hand.

If this whole thing was someone's idea of joke then Saiko really wasn't finding this funny.

Now that she was standing on her feet she saw that the three other occupants were complete strangers to her, and weird ones at that.

One of them was a boy who looked to be around the same age as her was speaking in a foreign language to a man with a silver crown on his head while the third stranger who looked to be somewhere in his twenties was somewhat glaring at Saiko for reasons she couldn't understand.

It didn't help the confusion when the boy around the same age as her walked up her and said something Saiko herself couldn't determine.

The boy swallowed down some saliva and seemed partially nervous which was something Saiko didn't fell to notice.

"Ummm can you tell m..." The boy cut Saiko off but not in the way most would expect.

Usually one when person cut another off it'd either be through verbal exchange, hand sign, or a combination of the two.

However the boy in front of Saiko did not use any such method. Instead the boy decided to use his own lips for the process, in simple terms he kissed her.

XXXXX

Due to the research that had been done prior to today Garrick, Robert and Wales all suspected that the summoned familiar would be human.

The castle's library contained more information on the void than even that of the academy of magic in Tristain. Due to this simple fact the King and advisor already had a vague idea of what Gundalfr would look like.

The problem was they expected some kind of elegant knight or Charismatic mage to come through the world gate, not an oddly dressed maiden of common blood.

Wales after eyeing the girl for bit and turned to the King.

"Father it would seem she is to be my familiar." Wales said with a surprising amount of firmness in his tone. It sounded as if he was affirming it rather than just pointing it out.

The reason being was that he knew that she was a commoner from looking at her, and that she probably didn't meet whatever expectations the king or Robert had in terms of appearance. As such he'd have to stand up for her due to the low born status she had especially since knowing Robert he'll probably start insisting that the girl be sent away which was something Wales could not agree on.

"Son I'm sure this is a mistake, we should try again." The king said.

"No she has to be the legendary familiar, and performing the ritual again would be a disgrace the tradition our founder has taught us."

Garrick became silent at this, while he wasn't entirely sure the girl his son summoned was capable of becoming the familiar of legend he knew what Wales spoke of was true.

Robert merely glared at the girl in question, as far as he was concerned a common born girl could never have been of use to anyone, if the decision were his the peasant girl would be sent away.

"Very well I'll submit to your reasoning on this." The king said.

"However commoner or not the girl have to be prepared to fight if war should come."

"I understand father." Wales said before turning his attention back to the girl.

"I hope that you'll forgive abrupt summoning of you but we are in a time of unease." Wales said swallowing down some saliva.

He had to complete the contract which required him to perform a certain action.

The girl appeared confused about everything that was going on, considering her status it wasn't much of a surprise, commoner were normally never involved in political matters.

Deciding to perform the needed action quickly Wales leaned forward while the girl spoke in some unknown language. In the following moments Wales' lips were pressed firmly against the girl's.

XXXXX

Saiko has had many sudden things happen in the past, such as being forced to dress up as maid for a cosplay café at the last second during her previous year of high school and the like.

But any previous incidences never came close to standing out as much as what had happened just now.

A weird boy who she never met in her seventeen year old life just stole what was her first kiss right out of the blue, just like that.

Saiko could only stare in awe at what just happened. While she wasn't really the type who took that much interest in boyfriends or dating she'd have at least preferred that her first kiss be given to a guy she liked or at least knew.

Unfortunely before Saiko could question anyone or vent anger a sever burning sensation entered her left hand and caused her to cry out and clutch her wrist.

The pain was more or less unbearable, Saiko could barely stay standing and stumbled her way into the wall behind her.

The boy who most likely caused whatever pain was in her hand walked over caught Saiko by her shoulders before she could fall to the ground.

"Wh-what did you...do!?"

Before anyone could answer or reply Saiko's consciousness faded out.

XXXXX

Hours later after the peasant had been contracted as a familiar she had been taken to private quarters to rest.

Wales had stayed by the said girl's side throughout the day.

Now daylight had faded and the two moons shined brightly in the night sky.

Wales had been waiting for his new familiar to awaken but it seemed the ritual may have taken a toll much more than he thought. Knowing of this only caused a sliver of guilt to enter his mind. He never had any desire to drag an innocent girl into what could become in all out war but circumstances demanded such a thing as a precaution.

The room that he and the enigmic girl were in was a finely decorated one fit for a guest of Nobility. The prince himself decided to let his soon to be spirit servant have the said quarters because the servant quarters were actually completely filled on the account of the fact Garrick preferred to keep the castle fully employed and Wales did not want the familiar he summoned sleeping in a cell as suggested by Robert.

Commoner or not the girl was still human and Wales would make sure she was treated as such.

The door to the room was suddenly opened by another boy around the same age as Wales.

He wore a thick purple shirt with gold outer linings going down the middle and tan pants along with brown boots. His brown hair was tied in a short pony tail that barely reached to his shoulders.

"Lord Wales I came to see if you were well."

The blond prince turned to face the other boy wearing a casual smile.

"It is good to see you again Renfred Oakley."

"Indeed. Word has reached my ears that you summoned a familiar. I was hoping to inquire if it was true."

Wales gave an embarrassed smile as he motioned to the female occupant in the room's only bed.

"You mean that girl? She's but a mere commoner."

"I'm well aware of that but the gate has chosen her none the less."

"Are you certain lord Wales?"

"Yes."

While the two teens were discussing the matter of the castle's newest guest both failed to notice the said guest waking up. At least not until she was sitting up and spoke.

Whatever she was saying however sounded like a completely unknown language neither the prince nor the other mage were able to understand.

The former of the two noticed this and figured a simple translation spell would be needed.

During the few times his recent familiar spoke she never once used a language that was of Halkegenian origin which led him to suspect this girl may have come from the east beyond where the elves lived.

Whatever the case Wales figured a simple translation spell was in order to solve the problem.

Pulling out a normal wand Wales pointed it at the girl and muttered a quick incantation.

The wand started to glow at its' end momentarily before dimming out.

The girl blinked a few time before speaking.

"Ummm can one of you answer my questions please?"

Wales smiled and replied.

"I'll answer to the best of my abilities now that we're able to communicate with each other."

Saiko stared at the boy for a few seconds before her eyes became wide and she replied.

"Wait a second. You're that guy who stole my first ki-ki-kiss!"

A drop of sweat ran down the prince's cheek. It looked like things may be a bit more complicated than he had thought.

XXXXX

"Your majesty surely you must see that a mere low born wench will not suffice for the task at hand." Robert pleaded with the King.

"My son has already made it clear he is intent on keeping the girl as his familiar."

"Even so the boy is naive my lord l, he's never had any experience in the ways of war."

"War has not yet come to our doorstep."

"Not yet, but I'm afraid it eventually will."

"Even so we cannot simply do away with the girl in hopes of gaining another Familiar."

"But why?"

"As my son said before such a thing would be a disgrace to our founder. So like or not that girl will be my son's familiar from this day forward."

Sighing in defeated Robert spoke.

"I understand your majesty."

XXXXX

"I know that kiss was sudden but it was necessary." Wales said after the girl woke up and using the translation spell replying to the girl's previous outburst.

"What reason in the world could you have for wanting to kiss me out of nowhere!?"

"Well you see I summoned you to be a familiar and I needed to do it complete the contract between us."

"A familiar?"

"Yes you see it's a spirit servant that determines a mage's affinity."

Saiko could only stare at stare at the blonde boy, first he kidnapped her, kissed, and now he was going on about mages which last Saiko checked didn't exist.

There were only two possibilities either the boy in front of her didn't realize the joke he was pulling had went way too far already or even more likely he was insane, frankly Saiko was becoming certain it was the latter of the two scenarios.

"Ok you just keep believing that but I think I'm gonna go back to the land of the sane." With that Saiko got off the bed and went to the window on the opposite side of the room from where the two boys were(Renfred is still there) and opened with the intention of using it as an escape route.

Saiko however stopped as suddenly as she starter for two reasons. First she was three or four stories up and second in the sky was not one but two moons, one blue and the other pink.

"Wh-wh-where am I?" Saiko asked turning back to the other two occupants in the room.

The blond was the one who answered.

"You're in the castle of Albion. It may be a bit far from wherever you come from."

"Yeah I kind of noticed."

"Might I ask your name?"

"It's Saiko Hiraga, but if it'll be easier to remember you can just call me Saiko."

"I see, well I am Wales Tudor prince and heir of this kingdom."

"And I'm Renfred Oakley a long friend of the prince." The other boy said.

"I see." Saiko said maintaining a calm and collected facade whilst praying and wishing in her mind what was happening to just be a simple dream or nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok that it for this chapter I hope you liked it. Anyway the next update is gonna take a little time since I still and God's wing's (rewrite) amd sixth element to work on.<strong>


	3. meeting with the crown

**Ok here's the third chapter and I'd like to give a specail thanks to early reviewers for the name suggestions for the female Saito, it really helped out a lot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ZnT**

* * *

><p>"Okay so let me get this straight, you had me brought here so I can fight in a war that may engulf this entire country?"<p>

"Yes." Wales said.

He had just finished explaining to Saiko that she was now on a continent called Halkegenia and that she was in a country called Albion which was on the verge of civil war.

Most of everything Saiko pretty much took Wales' word for it save for a part of it when he told her that the entire country was literally floating in the sky, that particular factor sounded far too ridiculous to even consider believe, at least not until Saiko saw it with her own eyes assuming the part of the entire kingdom floating was true.

Beyond that Saiko was also informed of the reason she was summoned.

"Yes, that is correct." This time it was Renfred who was speaking.

"Um forgive me for asking this but where in your right minds did you think dragging me into was a good idea."

"You're intended to be a rather unique familiar." Wales said.

"Unique in what way?" Saiko asked.

"You're human." Renfred said though he was also unsure how Saiko was supposed to help out in a war in any way that it would tip the scales in the royal family's.

"How does that make me unique?" Saiko asked raising an eyebrow.

Wales answered.

"You see it's actually quite unusual for a mage to summon a human familiar."

"Then what do familiars usually consist of?"

"Various animals from around the continent."

"Ok, oh and if it's alright to ask, what exactly are mages?"

Wales and Renfred stared at Saiko for a few long moments wandering just how uninformed she was about the world.

The said girl merely waited to receive an answer, truth be told she actually had a good idea of what a mage was, she just needed to confirm if the one's in Halkegenia were anything like the ones spoken of in fiction back in japan.

"A mage is a person who can use magic." Wales answered.

"I see. So then can you show me by any chance?"

"Very well." Wales pointed the wand he had at a vase and levitated it an inch off the desk it was placed on.

"Thank you." Saiko said satisfied that she had confirmation that mages were indeed magic users.

"Well then we'll have you begin training in the art of swordplay tomorrow."

"Why?" Saiko asked knowing she was not going to like the answer.

"To be my personal bodyguard." Wales said lying.

During his explanation of his summoning of Saiko to Albion he intentionally withheld any information pertaining to the fact that Saiko may have been a familiar of legend in the modern age. Because of this everyone save for Wales, his father, and the advisor known as Robert was currently led to believe that Saiko aside from being Wales' familiar would be another everyday knight.

The reason was derived from the need to keep the prince's true affinity a secrete from the pope or other countries since they'd most likely use it for the grounds for an unneeded war or crusade, as such the only people who knew were Garrick and Robert.

"But you said this country might go to war not that it absolutely would." Saito replied.

Had someone from earth viewed this they'd think Saiko was taking everything in stride rather easily considering the situation she was in. She may not have been panicking but she really did not want to take part in any war. She was a seventeen year old teen girl in her last year of high school not some powerful warrior, the very idea of fighting in some random war where she could be killed or worse was not exactly something that Saiko was happy with.

"I know but we need you to be prepared if war does come." Wales said with a hint of guilt that only Saiko seemed to noticed.

"Can't you just send me back?"

"I'm afraid the spell doesn't work that way."Wales said showing yet another sliver of hidden guilt.

Saiko realized may been misjudging the boy on certain ways but it didn't make any of what was happening any better. Also something seemed off with his explanation, if Wales merely wanted a bodyguard who personally answered to him he could have just had one of the guards already stationed at the castle perform the job, the idea of Wales going as far as to summon Saiko for the sake having a personal guard when there were many easier methods for obtaining one because of a war that may be likely to happen but isn't guaranteed seemed too out of place and made no sense.

With this in mind Saiko could only suspect that the prince of Albion was withholding some vital information. In other words Saiko believed Wales was hiding something about the summoning, unfortunely whatever it was Saiko wouldn't be able to find out about at the moment, even if she brought it up verbally Wales could just deny it and anyone around would automatically believe him since he was the prince, forcing the truth out of him was definitely out of the question.

For now Saiko would have to do her own research later and see what she could find out on her own.

"Do you have any more questions?" Wales asked wearing a casual smile.

"None that I can think of at the moment." Saiko said giving up on the idea of going home, at least for now.

"Very well then you can use these quarters tonight." Wales said as Renfred left.

"See you in the morning then." Saiko said.

"Of course." Wales said leaving the snapping his finger in the process which caused the candles lighting up the room to go out.

As the door closed Saiko was left alone in the room and immediately let herself fall onto the bed.

The entire day has certainly been eventful, going to a concert only to be brought to a different world, becoming a prince's familiar, finding out that she would probably have fight in a war. Yeah eventful may have been one way to describe the entire day.

Regardless there wasn't any point in worrying over what had already happened, all Saiko could do now is decide on what she would do in the future.

XXXXX

In an underwater cave three figures were all headed towards a remote part of it.

Who they were was unclear since one of them was wearing a white mask covering the upper of their face and the other two both wore thick cloaks the concealed that entire bodies. The only one would be able to differentiate one from the other is by the differences in the figures.

One was broad, while the other was slim to the point that it was as least clear they were female.

The former of the two figures spoke first.

"Where is it? We should have found the treasure here be."

"We must have patients your excellency, if we rush we'll alert the water spirit to our presence." The person wearing the mask said.

"That may be true but if we linger hear too long the water spirit will still notice us."

"You needn't worry lord Cromwell, I can sense our goal is not much father ahead of us." The slimmer figure said her voice confirming her to be female.

The broad cloaked figure smiled. Soon his ambitions would be realized. The unity of the entire continent, the reclamation of the holy land. Once he had the treasures stored inside the cave nothing would be out of his reach.

XXXXX

That night Wales felt a moderate amount of guilt inside of himself. The reason being his recent familiar.

He took no pride in the fact the he not only took the girl away from her home but have to put her in the middle of an impending civil war.

A large portion of the teen's mind was wandering if any of his actions today were right. Unfortunately there was no turning back since the summoning spell was only oneway.

He wanted to do all he could to defend his people but did it justify dragging a random girl into all of it. Probably not, she may have been a commoner but she was still human, not some tool to be used and thrown away.

To add on to matters weighing on the prince's mind he had to lie to her and lead her to believe she'd be trained to be an everyday knight. Wales would have to tell her the truth eventually.

Still there were also things that peaked the prince's interest and curiousity.

One of the mentioned things about Saiko that caught Wales' attention was her mannerisms.

Unlike usual common girls she didn't simply act submissive, or fawn over him. That being said she wasn't rude just different from other commoner girls. If Wales were to be completely honest though she probably stood out more than most Noble ladies of the court ever did.

She didn't seem the least bit interested in trying to win him over romantically, granted their social states was far apart, but as opposed to most girls the prince's age who would either try to hide the fact the they were attracted to him or tried to come on to him Saiko was someone who didn't fit into either category. To put it bluntly Saiko was one of the extremely few(maybe even the first) girls who didn't fall head over heels for him at first sight.

If anything she seemed to be bordering on disliking the prince if the outburst she had about Wales taking her first kiss was enough of a hint. Wales could only pray to the founder his familiar didn't hate him outright since it would be good for the master and familiar bond that was supposed to exist be between the two.

Thinking about more Wales smiled to himself as he laid on his bed. Saiko, she certainly was an interesting person with the variety of ways she stood out.

'I suppose this is what father meant when he said I should ready myself to meet a girl who won't just fall for me blindly.'

After quietly chuckling to him the prince felt himself drifting off to sleep.

XXXXX

The day Saiko was woken up buy one of the maids who worked at the castle.

Much to the maid's confusion Saiko wasn't sleeping in a nightgown as woman of Halkegenia traditionally would, instead her sleeping attire pretty much consisted of her sky blue shirt.

While this was confusing to the maid it was rather normal for Saiko so she really didn't pay the confused stare the maid gave her as she redoned her skirt, shows and hoodie.

"So why are you here?" Saiko asked the maid who become snapped out of her baffled state. Saiko had to wonder of using a simple shirt for sleep where was really that unheard of in the world she was stranded in.

"Um are you miss Saikohiraga by any chance."

"Yes." The girl in question answered while making a mental note to inform everyone to just use her first name.

"I've been sent here to bring you to meet with the king."

"Oh. Well then let's go." Saiko said hurrying out the door with the maid following close behind.

She would have questioned the reason the king wanted to see her verbally but it would not have made a difference since she wouldn't be given a choice considering who was requesting her.

The best Saiko could do was simply see what the king wanted and have been done with it.

After about ten minutes of traversing through the various halls and corridors Saiko found herself in the thrown room.

Sitting at the end of the room was a man with a silver crown on his head, it was obvious who he was status wise.

Standing off to the right side of where the king sat was the man from before who was glaring at Saiko then just as he was now.

Wales was sitting in a chair next to the king. And a figure the Saiko did not recognize was standing to the left of the king and princes.

A woman clad in what looked like the armor symbolizing the country's knights. She had brown hair with long bangs that almost concealed one of her eyes.

"You know why you're here do you not?" The king wasted no time in asking.

"I've been told it was to be the prince's familiar and bodyguard."

"I see. Well then might I inquire the name of my son's familiar."

"Sa-Saiko Hiraga sir."

Saiko answered stuttering from the surprise of how kind the king seemed. When one looked at the difference in social status one would have probably expected the King to bluntly demand someone in Saiko's position to give their name.

Still Saiko herself was rather happy to receive such courtesies.

"You needn't feel so nervous, you're among allies here."

"Oh."

"So if you have already been made aware then I can keep this brief."

"Ok."

"You may also already know this but I am Garrick Tudor, the king of Albion."

"Oh It's an honer to meet you." Saiko said wanting to sound as polite as she could as to not get on his bad side.

"Likewise." The king said before his facial expression become more serious.

"Saiko Hiraga. We need to make sure you are prepared for what is to come."

"Right."

"Alexandra here is our best mage knight and is quiet skilled in sword play. I've requested that she personally train in the service swordsman ship." Garrick said referring to the woman standing the side.

The woman in question simply bowed her head briefly before standing at attention again.

"I understand your majesty." Saiko said hiding an uneasy feeling that the training she was going to be put through.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok that's it for this chapter I hope you liked it. Sorry if not much really happened but I wanted to use this chapter to get all introductions between those at the castle and Saiko out of the way.<strong>

**When it comes to personalities I've made a few decisions here and there.**

**Wakes since he doesn't get that much screen time in the anime I'm just working with what I for, so in the fic he's basically going to be a caring prince who wants to achieve the best future for his people.**

**Garrik I decided to make a kind king because I didn't think it would make any sense to have an arrogant king but kind prince.**

**Robert newlake, while he is loyal and trustworthy to the crown he looks down on commoners if his attitude towards Saiko didn't make it obvious already.**

**Renfred Oakley: he's more or less suposed to be a supportive friend to Wales.**

**Saiko well to put it simply her personality is contrast in certain areas to the original male, unlike Saito she's significantly sharper which was shown when she suspected Wales was hiding something from her, and when she didn't mention being from a different world since she has no proof.**

**Other than leave some feedback on what you think of the story so far.**


	4. prepararion

**Ok now that all the needed introductions were out of the way we can get on wth the story at a bit of a faster pace.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ZnT**

* * *

><p>When Saiko had an uneasy feeling about the training she was going to undertake she tried to ignore the feeling.<p>

Was it a good idea? If the bruises that covered her body (even if they couldn't be seen under her clothes) were anything to go by one could easily say no.

As luck would have it when Saiko tried to ignore the unease she had it only served to cause her to underestimate the difficulty of the training. The result was the pain surging throughout the Japanese teen's body.

"Can we have this training be a little less brutal?" Saiko asked as she laid on the grassy ground of the castle's courtyard.

Standing across from her a meter away was Alexandra.

"You must be trained at a faster pace than most as such I can't afford to take it easy in you."

"I kind of get what you mean but I can't go from a novice to master in one day."

"Even so you must make you make as much improvement as you can."

"Ri-right." Saiko said as she got back on her feet and readied herself for another assault hold her practice sword made of wood in hand.

With little to no warning Alexandra dashed after Saiko who raised her practice sword to defend.

Alexandra swung her wooden down in a straight vertical arch which Saiko blocked, the knight mage then went for a thrust which Saiko dodged with a side step before trying to follow up with a horizontal swing which Alexandra parried.

Soon after the mage Knight thrusted her weapon again only for Saiko to jump back.

The human familiar then tried to rush Alexandra and score a hit via a side swing only for the mage to dodge it and twist her body around as Saiko's forward momentum made her run by and deliver a hard blow to the familiar's back causing her to fall to the ground.

"That's enough for today." Alexandra said.

"I've got no complaints."

Without replying Alexandra walked off. A slight smile appeared of her face, though the girl known as Saiko hiraga wouldn't become a master with a sword in one day she showed improvement at a faster pace than expected, Alexandra would be lying if she denied that she found the girl impressive in terms of natural talent especially when it came to swordplay.

Still Alexandra felt the need to mentally question why the king himself was so keen making sure Saiko was trained, she was just an ordinary commoner as far as Alexandra knew.

Regardless she trusted the king to tell her when the time came so the mage knight wouldn't pry into the situation too much.

Left alone at the courtyard Saiko stood up wandering what she was suppose to do now, looking through any books for extra info she was unlikely to get from just asking around was out of the question since she was unable to read the country's language.

"So you've done well for your first day of training, I must say I'm impressed." A voice said suddenly startling Saiko causing her spin around to see the prince standing a moderate distance away whereing a friendly smile.

"Oh Wales. How long were you watching?"

"I only saw the end of it but it still appears that you've already become fairly skilled with a sword in such a short amount of time."

"Thanks I appreciate the praise but I'm kinda wandering if there's anything else I have to do."

"There's not, any duties around the castle are handled by the maids and butlers."

"Ok you think there's any chance someone around could help me learn to read the books of this country? The place I come from used a completely different writing style."

"Very well I'll assist you."

Saiko had to admit she was a little surprised by the proposition, she already figured he wasn't the typical power hungry bureaucrat that abused their power to no end like she would have expected, especially since history in her own world shown individuals in such positions tended to act that way, but for Wales to have been friendly enough to extend a helping hand to her of directly was certainly a surprise.

Though Saiko admitted to herself she misjudged him negatively do to the sudden information she received about her being summoned the previous day she still figured the prince would've simply had one of the maids or butlers teach to read Halkegenian writing.

Still it was good to know Wales was a nice and caring person as opposed to how most individuals in high positions trended to be.

XXXXX

In one of the cities that were closer to the castle three mages were entering a building which had been abandoned for many years.

The inside appeared to be empty save for stair in the middle of the room leading up to the second level.

The mage in the center nodded his head for the other to enter along with himself.

"Where is that savage." One of the other mages asked.

"I'm not sure but I know he's hiding in here somewhere." The first one replied.

The third mage walked a short distance ahead of the other two and yelled out seemingly to a forth person even thought there did not appear to be anyone else in the building.

"Sir Adler you are to surrender yourself up to us at once!" The third mage yelled out. His voice echoed throughout the room but he received no verbal response.

The response he did receive however was in the form of a long earthly spike which grew out of the ground in front of him and impaled him through the stomach instantly killing him.

The two remaining mages looked on in shock at what had happened.

Now at the top of the stairs a figure a wearing dark brown robes and white mask that had no real design except for slits for eyes stood. A sword was strapped to his waist.

"You impudent fool!" The second noble roared before pointing their wand at the figure and tried to release a mass water only for the masked figure to use earth magic to make the the ground below their feet raise itself thus throwing off their aim.

The first mage was forced to back up because when the second mage's aim was thrown off it was diverted towards him.

The figure quickly used a levitation spell to decend to the first level whilst bypassing the stairs.

The second mage had readjusted his aim and let loose another aqua sphere.

This time the figure created an earthly wall which blocked the water spell and followed up with a second spell which consisted of earth spikes which shot out of the wall previously used as a shield.

The second mage was immediately impaled with multiple spikes.

The only remaining mage now realizing he was the only person left out of his group felt a good amount of fear.

Weather or not it was best to retreat may have been debatable at this point. However the only remaining mage let pride dictate his actions and as such chose to continue fighting.

Seeing as his opponent was still hiding behind the shield made of earth which was strong enough ward dot or line class spells meaning the mage would need to use a triangle class spell, luckily that was the extent of his magical power but also the limit.

After triple stacking the element of fire the mage let loose a fireball which pierce the earthly wall.

Oddly enough the fireball seemed to disappear as soon as it went all the way through the makeshift shield. As abnormal as it was the mage just brushed it off under the assumption that his opponent countered with a spell of his own.

Soon the figure stepped from behind the wall of wall which now had a hole in it.

The figure's appearance was the same with the sole difference being that the sword was now drown and in hand.

Half of its blade was black and the other white, the hilt was golden with white cloth wrapped around most of it. A metal piece in the place where the hilt and blade would connect started moving on its own.

A voice came from the metal piece which made it clear the metal piece was actually a makeshift mouth for the sword.

That meant only one thing, the sword was a sentient being.

"RUN YOU CAN'T WIN THIS FIGHT AS LONG AS THIS GUY HAS ME." The sword yelled.

'What nonsense.' The mage thought as he continued to let his pride dictate his actions and released another triangle fire ball spell at the masked figure who simply raised the sword as if attempting to block the spell.

The mage simply written the action off as foolish until something unthinkable happened.

The fireball was absorbed into the blade and negated.

"Ho-how in the founder's name is this possible." The mage asked with a shocked expression.

The figure for the first time since the confrontation happened spoke.

"You should have listened to my companion, he may not be the most loyal of partner's but he's honest in his warning."

"I'M NOT YOUR PARTNER, I'M MEANT TO BE USED BY GUNDALFR, NOT SOME TYRANNICAL MANIAC!" The sword yelled in defiance.

The figure ignored the outburst and created an earth spike out of the ground behind the baffled

mage which impaled him.

'So the rumors were true, he really has a weapon that can bring down any Noble!' The mage thought as his life came to an end.

The figure smiled behind his mask as he set his gaze upon the sword he held.

"I do wish you'd be a little more cooperative."

"I'll never cooperate with a villain like you!"

"Villain? you clearly do not understand the goals of my faction."

"Your so called faction is planning to start an unnecessary war!"

"Can't you see we are aiming to achieve a more glorious future not just for Albion but for all of Halkegenia. With you at my side I'll be able to destroy the royal family." The figure declared.

The sentient sword could pray that it would find its "intended" partner soon before the worst came.

XXXXX

"Ok I think I'm starting to get it now." Saiko said finally grasping the idea of the letter characters that the people of Albion would use to read after almost three hours of studying up on it in the castle's library.

"I'm glad I could be of some assistance." Wales declared where a pleasant smile.

"Yeah I really appreciate it."

"There's no need to think anything of it."

"I really mean it though, I mean it took up a good portion of your day but you decided to help me regardless."

"Of course, if I am able to assist you then I'm more than happy to." Wales replied honestly.

"Ok. Before I forget are there any baths I could use around here."

"Yes I can have now of the servants show you the way there."

"What'll you be doing?"

"My father and Robert newlake are about to discuss the civil unrest and as this kingdom's heir it's required that I attend."

"Ok see you around."

"By the way I was hoping the next time we got to speak to each other you might be able to tell a bit about where you come from."

"Oh! Ok if you really want to know but I'm gonna have to be honest the place I come from is completely different from here in ways that might come as a shock."

"I see but even so I'd like to hear about it anyway."

"If you say so."

"I'll have one of the servants come here and take you to the baths, but you'll need to eat first."

"If you say so."

"I'll be off then." Wales said walking off in a better mood than he had been in through the entire day.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok that's it for this chapter. I made sure to have something happen beyond simple dialogue.<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed the interaction between Saiko and Wales.**

**I also hoped you liked the fight scene, I'm pretty sure you already know who the sword was and yes it already knows (or remembers) how to absorb magic because there'd be no reason for the figure called Adler to be using it other wise since he's a mage.**

**Anyway I got things set up for the first arch.**

**Please note that during the training scene Saiko was using a wooden sword, NOT A REAL ONE, so as a result her rune never became active. You'll get to see she in action soon enough.**


	5. outside the castle walls

**Here's chapter five, now I'm off to work on my other stories.**

**Disckaimer: I dont own ZnT**

* * *

><p>"I've gotta admit this rather relaxing." Saiko said as she let herself become indulged sensation of the heated water she was in.<p>

After she had ate she was taken to castle's bath occasionally receiving glares from female Nobles who were staying the night as guest in the castle for various reasons.

Their resentment towards Saiko was probably derived from the low status she had, not that she cared but the glares were one thing she'd prefer to make do without, still the Noble ladies at least kept their mouths shut probably due to Saiko being the familiar of the prince.

Overall her situation was bearable but not ideal. While there were still some girl's in Japan who might think the idea of being whisked away by a prince was romantic Saiko doubted they'd still think so if they were in her shoes.

The traditional dreams involved love at first sight, perfect treatment, and living happily ever after.

To say the least Saiko's situation didn't really match the criteria. First she wasn't really flattered that she lost her first kiss to some guy she didn't know, let alone have romantic feelings for and to top that off the engravement process with the runes hurt more than most would assume. While Saiko was treated better than most commoners the vast majority of Nobility hated her.

There was also the fact Wales seemed to be hiding something from her. While Saiko was coming to trust Wales to an extent the fact that he seemed to be hiding something made her uneasy.

As such she preferred not to get too close to the teen boy less it bites her in the rear later.

And the highlight of all the cons was that Saiko may be forced to fight in a life in death situation. Well that and the fact she currently had no way to return to Japan.

Still everything wasn't absolutely bad, the king, Wales, Renfred,and Alexandra all seemed genuinely nice so there were still some good factors.

Whatever came next Saiko would just deal with it as it came.

XXXXX

"You should try to improve the precision of your swings." Alexandra said as she parried the attacks Saiko attempted.

It had been a little over a week since the last time Saiko had talked to Wales. The reason they haven't spoken was because there had been more civil unrest which escalated to violence which was triggered by Nobles who were against the idea of the crown ruling the country.

Garrick had to ride out in order to take command of Albion's military meaning the only member of the royal family left to take care of other political affairs that were reported to the castle was Wales and as a result all his time was taken up with the task.

"Why? I'm doing a good job of keeping you on the defense." Saiko said replying to the mage knight as she continued to attempt one strike after another.

Each attack however was still parried blocked or avoided inspite of Saiko's boast.

Eventually Alexandra parried another blow pushing Saiko back in the process. Soon after the roles between who was on defense and attack were switched.

"While I must admit you've become quite skilled you're still a novice in some areas."

"Like what." Saiko asked before attempting a counter attack.

"For one thing." Alexandra said before avoiding the blow and landing an attack of her own into Saiko's upper arm and continuing her speech.

"When you attack you leave yourself full of openings."

"Ri-right." Saiko said holding the part of her arm which was probably bruised. Regardless she still smiled.

While the training was intense it wasn't something that Saiko hated, it at least gave her something to do beyond learning how to read the writing that was used in Albion.

"We'll stop here for today."

"Ok. I'm ready to head out." Saiko said as she began to wear a smile that show she was eager about something.

"Head out?"

"Yeah I'm finally going to be allowed to set foot outside this castle and see the what the outside world looks like!" Saiko exclaimed happily unable to contain her excitement.

While the castle was nice and well kept Saiko had wanted to see what was beyond its' outer walls. The problem was that regardless of the fact Saiko was considered a commoner she was still the familiar of the prince which meant she wasn't allowed to leave the walls due to safety concerns.

Saiko to put it bluntly was extremely annoyed. Everyone kept saying she was going to be little more than a body guard but the fact that they always made it such point to keep an eye on where she was made her suspect that she wasn't being told everything about her role all the more. Overall Saiko felt everyone was being really overbearing which was starting to drive her crazy.

Now she was finally being let outside the castle walls with an escort of Wales' choice since his father was currently away. While having someone still supervise her was a little irritating it was a small price to pay for the glimmer of freedom she'd finally have.

Putting the practice sword away in the barrel where it and other training weapons were kept Saiko turned to the entrance of the castle.

Since her week long stay there she gained knowledge of its inner layout so she no longer needed to ask one of the servers where a room was if she intended to head for it.

Oddly enough there was someone standing at the entrance but at the same time it was a moderately familiar face. The person standing at the entrance was none other the Renfred Oakley.

Saiko barely recognized him due to the fact she had only met him on one occasion.

"SaikoHiraga right?" The brunette asked.

"Yeah but just call me Saiko."

"Very well. A carriage has been prepared for us."

"Us? So I take you're the one who'll be accompanying me?"

"Yes. Lord Wales wanted to go with you personally but sir Robert advised against it saying the prince was needed here since our king is away."

"Figures." Saiko said. thinking about it Wales did seem to want to get to know her better it and the trip to the city would have been a good opportunity. Still knowing Robert he wouldn't want Wales going outside the castle and while he may be concerned with Wales' safety if the reason for leaving was different Saiko had a feeling the reason Robert didn't want Wales to leave was more so due to the peasant status Saiko held.

Weather she was right or wrong( the latter she doubted) was something Saiko had no interest in confirming.

"Come on I've been wanting to see the town forever now." Saiko said grabbing Refred's wrist and practically dragging him to the castle gate."

"You certainly seem happy about being able to see the city."

"Of course ever since I was first summoned here I haven't been allowed to see what's outside of the castle!"

'Wales was right when he said this girl was quite interesting.' Renfred thought.

The familiar of the young prince certainly stood out in more ways than one, still that wasn't a bad. Renfred was easily startling to see why Wales wanted to get to know her better.

XXXXX

In a bar the masked figure sat at a table alone, he had yet to have ordered anything but everyone else in the bar wouldn't dare speak to him for sheer fear of his magic. They didn't know anything about him but the battle wand strapped to the right side his waist across from the sword on the left side made it clear he was a mage.

The person known as Adler ignored those around him. He didn't care for their presence in the least since none of them bore any relevance to his ambition and that of those he was waiting for.

Before long two more figures walked in. One was a man with the combed back brown hair and the other was a man with a darker complexion and red hair.

Both men looked towards Adler and wasted no time in heading over to his table.

"Delmar, Fletcher It's finally time."

The latter of the two new arrivals smiled.

"So we can finally get rid of the heir to the throne?"

"Yes." Alder spoke in a tone that practically lacked any emotion.

The other man known as Delmer who seemed more nervous about the entire thing finally worked up the courage to speak.

"But can we really succeed? Even if the king is away the castle is bound to have a good amount of mage knights guarding it!"

"Out your worries at ease. As long as I have this sword, nothing can defeat us."

"You may say that but that weapon is no match for magic."

"That may have been the case if this was an ordinary sword. However..." Adler said now drawing the weapon in question before he continued.

"Delmer if you are not resolved to see this through than we've no more use for you."

Delmer's eyes went wide as he registered Alder's most current intention.

"What? No I'll not be killed here!" Delmer said as he pulled out his wand and releasing a mass of water.

To his shock however and that of all the spectators the water was simply sucked into to blade before disappearing.

"Ho-how?!" Delmer asked fear very visible on his expression.

"I told you this isn't an ordinary sword." Adler said before taking out his own wand in his other hand and creating an earth spike which pierced through the wooden ground and impaled the shocked mage.

Many bystanders fled the bar terrified of the murder they had just witnessed. Fletcher merely smiled.

Seeing his partner's trump card in action he became much more confident in his belief that assassinating the prince would be easy.

XXXXX

"Thank you!" Saiko said to a sailsman as she bought herself a short sleeved brown dress along with a few others using a budget she was given by Renfred probably at the request of Wales which if true Saiko need to thank him for later.

"I see you bare a need for many more clothes." Renders said. He knew he was stating the obvious but he wasn't sure what else to say about to situation.

Saiko simply spun around wear a heartwarming smile.

"Well yeah I kind of need other things to wear, I haven't had any chance to get more clothes until now so it makes sense to use the chance I've been given."

"I see." Renfred said.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that's the end this chapter. I hope you guys liked it.<strong>

**Anyway favorite, follow or review and look forward to the next chapter.**


	6. intrusion

**It looks like the stories doing pretty well with all the followers and favorites its getting so I must be doing something right but anyay lets get on with the story itself.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own ZnT**

* * *

><p>Another week had passed since the time Saiko was taken to the town closest to the castle. She was now wearing a plain brown dress with her red hoodie over it. To anyone who saw her Saiko's appearance was more or less the same with the sole difference being that she was wearing a longer brown skirt which almost came down to her ankles.<p>

She had actually been given the day off from training so she decided to head to the castle's library again.

She had finally learned how to read the books kept at the castle on her own and as such figured she may be able to obtain more information about the role she was supposed to play as a familiar.

It was obvious at this point that no one was going to tell Saiko what Wales was hiding from her so her only option was to see if she could find out something on her own.

If the library was anything like the ones in Japan then it'd be safe to assume that the place would contain books referring to the world's general history, culture, and general knowledge of magic. Fictional stories may have been included but they they wouldn't provide Saiko with the information she needed.

Luckily the castle's library was organized by certain sections so searching for the correct group of books wouldn't be too much of a hassle.

XXXXX

Hours had passed but still Saiko barely obtained any information that was useful.

She looked through a good portion of the largest history book she could find but it mainly went on about past wars Albion has had with other countries and past rulers before the current king.

One thing that caught her interest was a map she found showing the entire continent.

Saiko was a bit baffled by the fact that the map revealed the continent to have a moderate resemblance to Europe. There were a total of five countries. Albion, Tristain, Gallia, Romilia, and Germania.

Albion was an island kingdom separated from the rest of the continent, seeing it one the map Saiko one had some idea where in the world she was now.

Tristain was a rather small country and closest to Albion, which Saiko immediately began to suspect was some underdeveloped (even more so than other countries) because of its' said size but she didn't jump to any conclusions.

Gallia was south of Tristain and fairly large taking up the central portion of Halkegenia.

To the east north was the largest country none as Germania, aside from it's massive size and name which strongly resembled Germany Saiko couldn't think of anything else to note.

Finally there was Romilia which was a think land mass that branched off towards the south, like Germania it had an odd name since it resembled the word Rome.

Thanks to her finding of the map she now had the bare knowledge of the world's landscape and at least a vague idea of where she was.

After making a phycological note of the country names, locations, and over layout of the continent Saiko put the map away.

History books didn't give her any information pertaining to her role as a familiar.

So what would? She had to find some way to obtain that information soon, being as for in the dark about what everyone was hiding as she was Wales and the others might be planning to do away with her the moment she gave them whatever they wanted for all she knew, still she wanted to give them the benefit of doubt, they didn't seem like bad people who would hurt her which was relieving since Saiko doubted she could take them on, she had developed some skill in swordplay but she had yet to hold a real sword even once.

With her thoughts returning to what material that may contain information on what her specific role as a familiar was. The next best thing Saiko could think of was looking at the research notes on magic.

It took a few minutes but she found a fairly large book on it.

Almost an hour into reading the book Saiko found out there were four current elements of magic and a former fifth one.

Earth was used to perform alchemy and create buildings from time to time.

Fire held use for battle and the crafting of tools, weapons, and wands.

Water held the the purpose of being used as the basis for potions and elixirs.

Wind was utilized to create air ships supposedly.

The final element was void which was used by someone named Brimir six thousand years ago and was much powerful than the other four but has died out since.

Unfortunately the only extra information Saiko found on familiars beyond what she had been told so far was that some of them served special purposes such as fetching certain items for their masters and others developed special abilities such as acting as an extra set of eyes for their master.

Another thing that caught Saiko's attention was that the world gate was supposed to choose a familiar that was most compatible with their master, essentially someone (or something since familiars were usually animals) the mage could connect to a personally level through a bond that often ran deeper than most companionships would through longtime friendship or marriage.

To say the least Saiko personally could not see any such bond forming between herself and Wales, while they may have established a mutual friendship but the fact remained Wales was hiding something about the familiar contract between them so Saiko couldn't give the prince her absolute trust, master or not.

Still she had to wander what would make the world gate pick her of all six billion people on earth, the way information was explained implied that the familiar would be something the mage would have a better life being with than without.

The mentioned implication made Saiko question what was so special about her that Wales would need her.

XXXXX

"Lord Wales a guest has arrived with news of the king." A messenger said.

"Very well send them in." The prince said and not long after the messenger left.

He hadn't heard anything from his father since the king left. Rumors had it that civil unrest had escalated to the point of violence which the the king had been forced to contain with what forces he had with him.

Civil war seemed that much closer and Wales was no fool, if anything had happened to his father he needed to know as soon as possible.

Before long a man who looked to be from the country of Germania came in but for some odd reason the messenger who reported his arrival had not returned with him.

"It is honer to meet you my young prince I am barren Fletcher de Baldwin." The now identified Germanian said bowing his head briefly.

"I see. What news do you have have my father?"

Fletcher began smiling sinisterly as he readied himself to reply.

XXXXX

Saiko was done what research she could but still found no lead as to what she was actually looking for.

Wanting to take a break from all the reading Saiko decided to head outside to the castle's courtyard. While she still had to stay within the premises of the castle's outer walls she was still allowed to head for the courtyard yard.

There would usually be a small faction of guards keeping watch of the area. That was still the case when Saiko came out there using a side passage. However one major difference was that the guards that were posted at the front area were all laying on the ground dead.

"Wh-what the hell!?" Saiko exclaimed whilst being over taken by shock at the scene before her.

As if in response to the japanese teen's outburst a familiar voice spoke out.

"La-lady...Saiko."

Saiko turned toward's the direction of the voice and saw a sight that horrified her.

Sitting against the castle's outer wall next to the gate which was left open which only served to increase tension was Saiko's trainer who was bleeding profusely.

"Alexandra what happened?!" Saiko practically screamed out as she ran to the mage knight's side.

"Intruders."

"I figured as much when saw the fate left open but that'll have to wait we need to get you some help!"

"No..."

"What?!"

"The prince's life...is in danger...please protect...him." With that the mage knight faded out of consciousness

"Alexandra? Wake up!" Saiko said now grabbing ahold of the mage's hand before another voice spoke up.

"Well it looks like we missed one."

Saiko turned around to see a man who had the look of a thug smiling at her in a way that sent chills down her spine.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you." The man said holding a short sword in hand as he began slowly making his way towards the teen girl.

Saiko began looking around frantically. How did everything take such an awful turn and why? Questions such as that were racing through Saiko's mind but she had no time to ponder them.

Right now she had to deal with the bandit, the man's intention was made clear by the lecherous smile he wore and Saiko really did not want any part of it.

'I need a weapon or something I can use to defend myself.'

Alexandra's body lacked any type of weaponry meaning either she was unarmed when she was attacked or whatever she had was taken after she was defeated.

Looking to the next nearest body Saiko saw what gave a glimmer of hope, a lance laying next to the body she wasn't trained to use to particular item but it would have to do.

Saiko quickly broke into a dash for the weapon which didn't go unnoticed by the stranger who had completely misinterpreted her intent.

"You're not getting away." The man yelled giving chase.

By some off chance the pursuer was faster and catching up quickly.

'Just a little further.' Saiko thought.

She wasn't sure how much the lance would help but she needed anything she could use to turn the tides in her favor.

Soon the man grabbed ahold of one of Saiko's arms and believed he'd soon indulge himself in certain pleasures at her expense.

However as certain as the bandits victory may have appeared he failed noticed two things.

First Saiko's free hand had gripped the lance and the markings and that hand began to shine brightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooohhh shit's going down! Look forward to some Gundalfr and mage action in the next chapter!<strong>


	7. castle invasion 1 of 3

**Alright here comes a three part fight enjoy**

**disclaimer: I don't own ZnT**

* * *

><p>The eyes of the prince now held an extremely strong sense of alert in them.<p>

The implication Fletcher had made was not one of bad news or a warning of what was to come, it was legit threat no matter how one viewed it.

Standing to the side of the room was Robert Newlake who until now had kept quiet practically to the point that he seemed like an invisible asset to the entire room spoke for the first time.

"You dare to threaten the young prince's life!?"

"I intend to make certain that the prince dies here today." The Germanian said drawing a battle wand.

"I'll not allow such an atrocious act!" Robert yelled.

A stream of fire came from the visitor turned enemy's wand but Robert managed to block the attack with a mass of water which came from his hand held wand.

Wales had spent the first few moments of the initial clash in complete shock by what had occurred.

He had simply requested news of his father only to be told word for word "The king will return but only to find his line ended with himself."

The few mage guards just stood around as shocked as the prince unsure of what action to take until Robert called out.

"Take the prince to safety and protect his life at all cost! No matter what may befall us lord Wales must live!"

With that the guards gathered around the blonde teen and began leading him away.

Wales was frustrated about having to leave but he didn't have any item he could use as a controller for any spells he had learned throughout his studies. In simple terms he had no means to fight since he currently couldn't use any magic.

After Wales had been evacuated by the guards using a hall at the left side of the thrown room Robert pointed his wand at his opponent.

"I'll offer the chance to cease these foolish acts now less you wish to worsen your crime against the crown of Albion."

Fletcher merely laughed at the declaration.

"Are you so blinded by trivial loyalty that you will see what glory the Nobility can lead this kingdom too?"

"What are you implying?"

"We do not have any more need of the royal family."

"Are you with those rebellious maggots?! You wretched curs have no right to usurp the crown."

"Why? Were we not chosen to lead those who are low born?"

"We were but all the royal families were chosen to rule by our very founder."

"The royal families have grown incompetent."

"How dare you!?" Robert yelled. It was clear he wanted the most recent threat to the crown to stay silent but to his dismay Fletcher smiled arrogantly and continued to gloat.

"We will liberate this kingdom from the royal family's rule and grant it to the nobility. This country will gain greater honer than it ever has in ages past!"

"I've heard enough of this madness." With that Robert pointed his wand his opponent before continuing.

"You will perish here for what you have done."

Fletcher merely maintained his cocky smirk. Regardless of the threat made he didn't need to worry, with Adler amongst his group's number the mission's success was assured.

XXXXX

Bandits roamed many halls of the castle in search of servants kill or take prisoner and sell, treasures they could keep for themselves, etc.

A few normal normal guards engaged the bandits in battle but the element of surprise gave the invading force the opportunity to gain the initial advantage.

Walking through the bodies, allies and enemies engaged in battle was Adler.

He didn't care for any of the guards since they were just paid commoners, mage knights weren't much of an obstacle thanks to Derflinger, in fact the only person who had put up a fight was the female knight he met at the gate upon starting the initial attack on the castle.

The woman had managed to break his battle wand in the struggle forcing Alder to use his sentient sword to create an opening for the only other mage aside from himself and Fletcher who joined the mission to finish her off.

Still the woman's own battle wand served as an excellent replacement for his so Adler had no complaints.

Not much more time passed before Adler came upon the individual he was looking for.

The third made amongst the attack party. He had simple dark blue hair and wore casual clothing with a mantle which was the only thing marking as a noble.

"Have you received word from Fletcher?"

"Not directly but our men claim that he is locked in battle with one of the advisers."

"Leave him be then."

"Are you certain? We don't have any more mages other than the three of us amongst our group. If even one of us falls..."

Adler cut him off.

"I'm well aware of how disastrous it would be should any of us die here. However Fletcher is a skilled mage of fire, he won't be defeated so easily."

Adler turned away before speaking once more.

"Besides our priority isn't the preservation of our lives."

The other mage's eyes shown a mixture of shock and fear.

"It's to end the prince's life and his family's rule."

With that Adler walked off in search of the intended target leaving the third mage unsure of the situation.

The truth was he wasn't as confident as Adler and Fletcher were. He had heard the sword Adler had gave him an absolute advantage over any mage but hadn't seen it in action until the confrontation with the female mage knight.

The events that happened at the gate were proof of sword's power but the mage was still unsure if that alone would be enough.

If it wasn't for what happened to Delmar the blue haired mage probably would have decided nor to take part in the fight.

XXXXX

"Come here, I already told you I won't hurt you so don't worry I'm a man of my word." The man holding onto Saiko's arm said.

He most likely wanted to fool Saiko into thinking she was safe but one didn't need much beyond common sense to realize he was lying.

Saiko oddly enough didn't seem to give any type of verbal or physical response. The only thing she appeared intent on was holding the lance that her free hand grasped.

Her expression couldn't be seen due to her eyes being covered by the bangs of her hair.

After a few more moments of eyeing Saiko's figure perversely the man finally noticed the weapon Saiko was holding.

"Don't even think about it. If I can take on any normal guard I can easily take on some little girl who doesn't even know how to fight. So how about you...aaaaarrrgggg!"

The reason behind the sudden scream was due to the back end of the lance being jabbed into the bandit's foot hard.

The pain caused the bandit to let go of Saiko's arm and drop the short sword he was holding.

Soon after the bandit's perverse thoughts were all over taken by blind rage.

"You wench I'll teach you to respect your better!" The man yelled readying his hand to slap Saiko with all his strength. However when he tried to bring his hand down Saiko brought to head of the lance up with unnatural speed and precision.

In mere moments the point of the head was directly in the path of the oncoming hand.

The bandit didn't take notice of the action but it was less than likely to make any difference if he did. The momentum of the hand itself carried it downward and in seconds the skin made contact of sharp metal.

The point of the lance's head pierced flesh and almost instantly poked out the other side.

Once the pain set in the bandit was screaming to the top of his lungs and tried to pull himself back to create distance between himself and Saiko but was unable to do so until the otherworldly teen gave the spear a hard tug and yanked it out.

"You bitch!" The bandit screamed grabbing a rusty axe with his uninjured hand.

Saiko ducked under a side swing from the axe before thrusting the lance forward and stabbed her enemy in the thigh earning another cry.

Once the lance head was pulled out the bandit fell to one knee whilst trying to regain his bearing. Before he could recover from the previous attack Saiko followed through with another thrust to the bandit's shoulder causing him to drop the only weapon he had left.

Unlike with the previous attacks Saiko began to force the man to stand before pushing him using the lance still piercing his shoulder until he was pinned against the wall.

By this time rage had been overturned by fear. The thug looked at Saiko who's expression was still hidden for the next few moments until she tilted her head upwards to meet the gaze of the man who had tried to use her for his personal pleasure.

The rage that shown in Saiko's eyes was more than enough to increase the thug's fear to a high extent.

"Why did you do this?!" Saiko demanded.

The man stayed silent being to overcome by shock at how dangerous the previously intended desire of his lust was.

"ANSWER ME!" Saiko yelled causing the man to flinch before replying.

"I-I was just hired to do this job."

"Who hired you?"

"I can't tell you, they'll kill me if I did."

"If you don't tell me I'll kill you right here!" Saiko declared putting the lance head further into the bandit's shoulder.

"It was lord Adler."

"Who is he?"

"I don't know he always wears a mask on his face and is said to possess an item the gives absolute victory over all Nobles. That's all I know about him I swear!"

Saiko pulled out the lance letting the bandit fall to the ground before pointing at him threateningly.

"Get out of here and be grateful I haven't turned your tentacles into mincemeat sleezebag."

The bandit didn't dare defy Saiko it was clear she had him at her mercy and that she was pissed. It took a few tries but the thug got to his feet and limped his way to the gate.

Saiko turned to Alexandra's body and felt a wave of sadness and anger wash over her.

While she hadn't known the mage knight that long she was one of the few friends Saiko had at the castle. As frustrating as it was Saiko had to at least fulfill the woman's request.

Even if Alexandra was lost the others inside the castle weren't. Saiko still had no desire to fight in some life and death battle but she didn't want anyone else that resided in the castle to die.

The odd knowledge the Saiko now possessed on how to use the lance would come handy. That along with the strength and speed boost she now had. If not for the situation at hand Saiko would be questioning how her overall fighting prowess spiked so much but any questions she had would have to wait.

'Please let everyone be ok.' She thought as she dashed inside the main entrance of the castle.

XXXXX

In one of the longer halls of the castles Renfred Oakley along with to mage knights assigned with guarding the castle stood in the path of at least ten bandits who all stared at him warily.

"I won't allow you to precede any further." Renfred declared creating small thumb sized earth spheres with he levitated in the air before sending then through the hearts of the intruders killing them all quickly.

Renfred quickly began to believe his side had succeeded in clearing out everyone in the immediate area until another voice yelled out.

"I won't let you get in the way of our mission!" Soon after a stream of lighting came from the other side of the hall and was set on a direct path for Renfred before it was countered by a second lighting stream from one of the knights.

Emerging from a splinter path on the right was a blue haired man who wore a desperate expression.

"Stop this treason now and your life may be spared." Renfred declared.

"Spared? The only path that allows me to live is one where the young prince dies!"

"So be it." Renfred said pointing his battle wand at his newest enemy.

"You won't be allowed to threaten my lord's after I defeat you."

With that the clash between Renfred along with the two knights and the intruder began.

XXXXX

"Damn you!" A mage knight said as they fell to the ground from an earth spike in their chest.

"Who are you?" Wales asked the mashed stranger standing in front of him and the only remaining mage knight left to guard him.

After having been escorted out of the thrown room the knights assigned with guarding Wales found one of the commoner guard who reported the all the halls leading to entrance of the castle was overrun with enemies meaning that the obvious escape route was cut off so the knights figured they could use a side entrance.

Much to everyone's dismay as soon as they got there they ran into the masked figure who quickly disposed of one of the knights while everyone was still confused by his arrival.

Once the group regained its bearing two knights decided to take Wales to the upper floors while one would deal with the intruder.

The latter part of the tactic didn't work for the intruder quickly caught up and chased the group all the way to outer balcony overlooking the court yard.

Replying the Wales' question the figure laughed before removing the mask revealing himself to have somewhat messy brown hair and eyes.

"My young hair I am the one who will usher in a new age for all of Albion."

"Lord Wales please take this battle wand to defend yourself with." The only knight said picking up the wand of his dead ally and giving it to the blonde teen.

"I won't allow to further your ambitions any longer." Wales declared readying himself for a fight.

"My my you certainly are naive. You will not live to oppose my ambitions."

The previously mask man created an earth spike which shot out of the ground at Wales who had yet to prepare any spells to counter with and to make matters worse the knight had yet to ready any spells meaning he couldn't counter either.

If something wasn't done soon the heir to the throne would die off. Without thinking the knight put himself in front of the blonde teen surprising him on the process.

In moments he was impaled through the stomach before falling to his knees.

"My lord you must...live." The knight said before falling on his side.

The knight's murderer laughed before speaking.

"To answer your question I am Adler." The man declared drawing a sword with his free hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright that's the first part of three for this event! Everything's set up now so the fights can begin.<strong>

**Renfred (and two mage knights) vs (blue haired) mage**

**Robert vs Fletcher**

**Wales vs Adler (and a reluctant Derflinger)**

**And don't worry Saiko's going to get in on the action to, you don't really think I'm gonna leave her out do you?**

**After the end of this arc I'll probably put in some filler to introduce one of the original characters, as for who it'll be well let's just say it won't be someone too obvious.**


	8. castle invasion 2 of 3

**Ok here's the second installment of this arc I tried to work fatser than usual to get this out a bit quicker.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ZnT**

* * *

><p>"Do not make the mistake of taking me for an incompetent weakling!" Robert declared.<p>

A mass of water was created and unleashed from his wand only to be intercepted by a mass a fire.

"And you should not misjudge me to be some typical bandit." Fletcher declared wearing a smirk.

The Germanian followed by swinging his battle wand vertically and creating and cresent shaped flame which Robert blocked with an aqua sphere.

The result was a massive cloud of steam which hindered the vision of both mages.

Robert began an incantation to use a spell to disperse the steam but before he could finish the chant a stream of fire which traveled on a liner path shot through the steam.

The adviser managed to react in time to avoid being incinerated outright by stepping to the side but his shoulder became badly singed from the flame itself.

Robert created another sphere of water but didn't simply send it off. Instead he split the sphere into multiple smaller ones which reshaped themselves into swords before solidifying and becoming ice.

Finishing up his previous incantation Robert finally dispersed the steam cloud and quickly sent every ice sword he formed at his opponent.

Since there was only a brief instant in between the time the swords were launched and the cloud was dispersed Robert was given very little time to take proper aim and Fletcher wasn't any better off in terms of time to react.

The result was a good portion of the ice swords flying way off course from their target while others managed to grazed the fire mage in various places.

The cuts that were made caused Fletcher to stumble back and flinch buying his enemy precious seconds which he used to prepare a stronger spell beyond the most basic ones.

The advisor to the royal family saw his opportunity to strike and did his best to take it via a line class spell.

Fletcher was barely able to react in time with a spell of his own. To his frustration however the point where the two masses collided was closer to himself than his current target due to latent reaction. To add on to the disadvantage the meeting point was edging closer to Fletcher since his spell was only a dot class trying to defend against a line class spell.

Before his own spell could be completely overpowered Fletcher jumped out of the way of the incoming attack.

After releasing a quick fireball at the advisor who blocked it with water magic creating another mass of thick steam in the process.

While the advisor immediately began an incantation to use a spell to disperse the moistured cloud Fletcher readied a new spell that caused a red glow to appear around the extended part of his battle wand and dashed at his target.

Though Fletcher had to admit the person trying to hinder his group's mission proved to be a better fighter than he had imagined.

Throughout the fight Fletcher had tried to take out his opponent using long ranged spells but to his surprise the said advisory proved himself to be more skilled in terms of long range combat than the flame made could have ever anticipated.

After realizing that long range was not to his advantage for the current skirmish Fletcher decided that using close range combat may yield better results.

Robert did away with the steam but before he could even access anything thugs intruder had closed the distance between the two and thrusted his wand forward.

Robert couldn't dodge the blow in time and soon his abdominal area was pierced.

"Da-Damn you!" Robert said as he dropped his own wand, fell on his side and clutched the wound after the germanian pulled his wand out of his body.

"I must admit you've put up a better fight than I'd have thought possible for a mere advisor." Fletcher said pointing his wand at the defenseless water user.

However before he could even began an type of incantation something sharp pierced into his lower back.

XXXXX

"Dammit why won't you fall?!" Yelled the blue haired mage frustrated that he was unable to get through the defenses of his most recent obstacle.

"I told I'll not allow you to threaten my lord's life any longer."

"I cannot falter here!" The intruder yelled out to one in particular before firing off a few bolts of lighting.

Renfred simply responded by creating a thin stone slab which was shattered the moment the incoming impacted it but performed its' intended purpose regardless.

Not wasting any time the two mage knights assisting him came from behind what remained of earthly shield and shot out two lighting bolts.

The two attacks caused the blue haired mage to stumble back in order to avoid being hit.

The more and more infuriated by the three on one difference the intruding mage decided to use a different tactic to even out the odds.

After quickly reciting a unique incantation ten clones of the wind mage were created.

"Diiiieeee!" The intruder yelled as he and the clones created ice shard in the air and sent them at the obstacles in his way.

At this point he was desperate beyond what most people could imagine. If he allowed the defenders to overpower him he'd be killed on the spot, if he surrendered he'd be executed, if he retreated Adler and Fletcher would kill him. Regardless of how seemingly hopeless the situation may have become he had to succeed in the appointed goal if he wanted to live.

Renfred created another slab of earth much thicker than the first for him and the knights to get behind.

Many shards embedded themselves in the makeshift wall but none got through.

"If I was able to create an opening could one of you deal our enemy a fatal blow?" Renfred ask

"If what you are capable of what you say we may be able to." One of the knights answered.

"Good." Renfred said creating around fifteen to twenty stone spheres.

After receiving a nod from both knights Renfred emerged from behind the earthly wall with all the spheres floating in front of him.

It only took a second before all of them were sent at the unknown attacker. About eight clones were destroyed leaving only three targets.

The mage knights didn't hesitate to fire off the streams of thunder.

The blue haired mage was far too caught up in his frustration to think his following action through and decided to release the strong streams of lighting he could from himself and his clones.

While this allowed him to hold his own momentarily it quickly drained his mana reserves. In a few seemingly long seconds the clones disappeared and the stream of thunder the real intruder was releasing continuously weakened and was pushed back by the two opposing streams.

Renfred smiled at this, while his initial plan didn't go the exact way he wanted the victory was assured none the less.

Soon the blue haired mage was blasted backwards be the two streams of magic sending him to the ground and Renfred used his earth magic to create a floating arrow to deal the finishing blow.

XXXXX

Wales was worn down to the point where his end now seemed unavoidable.

Throughout his clash with Adler the fight started out moderately evenly matched but then Alder began using the sword he held in his other hand aside from the one he held the stolen battle wand in to quickly turn the fight in his favor.

The teen heir now had a cut in his side and a gash in his shoulder, he had a hard time standing and was lowered to one knee.

"You've given me more entertainment than I would have believed possible my young prince. But now you'll die here." Adler announced.

"What are you after?" Wales asked.

"I or rather Reconquista desires the unification of all of Halkegenia under a single banner."

"Is Reconquista the one behind this civil unrest?"

"Yes we are. But unfortunately we currently don't have the means to seize control of this country or even create the civil war we desire."

"Then why do you bother to attack me under my own castle roof?"

"Because we soon will have the means to what we're after, you see my colleagues are have ventured to Tristain to obtain something that will allows us to establish dominance without resistance."

"What could possibly give you a means to achieve such a mad ambition?"

At this Adler's expression actually became more stoic than arrogant.

"The truth is even I do not know."

Wales was left momentarily speechless, of all the answers he could have possibly received being told the person being questioned lacked the answer was probably the absolute last reply he expected.

"Do you mean to say you're performing this ambition blindly!?"

"Perhaps. I don't know what my partners are planning to do to remedy our predicament but..."

Adler pointed his at the teen.

"The task I've been given will mark the beginning of a new and more glories era for all of the world!" Adler said creating a metal stake in midair.

"Good bye lord Wales Tuder."

"Like the hell you'll kill him!" A third voice yelled out.

Adler was barley able to turn around in time to block the thrust of a lance with the rapier shaped wand he had.

The metal stake dropped out of the air and the next thing Adler saw was an oddly dressed commoner girl standing at the side of the prince.

Wales was beyond shocked at what has unfolded. While it was true he needed help the familiar he summoned was one of the last people he expected to show up.

Saiko turned to Wales and spoke.

"It's good to see you're ok."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok next chapters the climax of this arc.<strong>

**Let me know what you thought of the fight scenes in this chapter I'm hoping I did a good enough job.**


	9. castle invasion 3 of 3

**Ok here's the finale part of the arc and a really long fight scene.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own ZnT**

* * *

><p>"It seems your fellow guardsmen weren't fit for the job of protecting their lord's life." Adler declared.<p>

Standing across from him was an angered Wales who held the wand given to him at the ready.

"You'll pay for what you've done here."

"That's quite a bold statement coming from such a sheltered boy."

Wales didn't bother to respond further, instead he simply ran at Adler and used a spell which caused the extension of his battle wand to glow white.

Once the two mages engaged in close ranged combat Adler was somewhat astonished. The teen prince was revealing himself to have been trained better than what one (who wasn't blinded by a sense of loyalty in Adler's personal opinion) would have thought from a mere glance at the boy.

Adler quickly used alchemy in order make the ground around Wales change into a different material.

The result was a type of quicksand which engulfed Wales' feet immobilizing him while Adler got a small amount of distance from him.

Not letting a moment of hesitation overtake him Adler chanted a short incantation that made that extension of his battle wand glow white much like Wales' own weapon was doing before.

Adler thrust the wand forward and dashed at the teen boy.

Because of his feet being ensnared Wales was unable to dodge the blow and because of the speed the enemy advancing upon him there was no time to raise his wand arm to block or parry the blow.

Adler held a sadistic smile with the belief that his victory was assured.

Much to the earth mage's shock however Wales utilized another option he didn't anticipate.

The young heir twisted his body to right as much as he was able, the result was a cut in his side. While the cut wasn't deep it wasn't that shallow either, still the prince was satisfied with what had happened in light of his quick thinking, while receiving a cut wasn't ideal it was better than being impaled.

Adler's running momentum carried his entire body past the still stuck teen.

Following up with a spell of his own after avoiding what may have been a fatal blow Wales let loose a line class gust of wind at the ground which scattered the quicksand into the air releasing the boy's previously bound feet allowing him to move his legs again.

Wales quickly held his wand at the ready for when Adler decided to attack again.

"I must say that was a clever maneuver you pulled but don't think that alone will save you."

Wales didn't try to reply instead he let loose another of wind which Adler countered with an earth spike created from the balcony's thick stone railing creating a gap in the said railing in the process.

The spike flew threw the air and easily pushed through the wind and continued on a course for its intended target who threw himself to the side to avoid the blow.

Adler smirked and used his magic to break off another piece of railing from the overall body of it and formed it into another spike.

The stone projectile was let lose and Wales took a similar action to the previous.

This time he let loose a triangle class thundercloud spell which shattered the spike catching Adler off guard.

Weather the reason for surprise was because Adler had expected his projectile attack to finish Wales off right then and there or something else was one thing the teen had no time to ponder.

Completing an incantation for a dot class gust of wind as fast as he possibly could Wales fired off the spell in hopes off landing a hit before his attacker could have a chance to use another one of his own spells to counter.

His effort seemed to have paid off when Alder was blown over the edge of the balcony through one of the gaps in the railing.

Unfortunately Wales' luck seemed to end there when Adler used a levitation spell to stop himself from free falling four stories down to his death.

Being quick Adler made his back onto the balcony before Wales could used another spell to stop him.

Regardless of that Wales did manage to finish his chosen incantation quickly after the fact and let loose a stream of lightning.

Unlike the previous one it was only line class since Wales didn't take that much time with the incantation.

Adler had no spell ready so one would think he'd have the common sense to move out of the way but instead he chose to draw a somewhat unusual sword with his free hand and hold it out as if intending to block the spell.

To anyone who had even the bare knowledge of magic would have instinctively known one could not hope to avoid harm from a spell just by blocking it.

Shock set in when the obvious result of Adler's attempt to block the spell didn't happen.

Instead of pushing its way past the blade or breaking it the spell Wales used was absorbed into the blade in reduced to nothing.

"What in the-but how?!" Wales asked now alarmed by what had actually happened.

"GET OUT OF HERE,YOU CAN'T WIN!" A new voice yelled out.

The voice was odd in more ways than one. First it seemed to come from the area of the sword itself where the hilt was, Wales wasn't sure if he was imagining where it came since the location wasn't a normal one but what really stood out was the voice's tone.

It wasn't trying to brag like a person who has the upper hand over their opponent, it sounded like someone legitimately worried for the well being of another.

Unfortunately Wales didn't have time to consider any possible reasoning behind the implication due to an earth spike growing out of the ground in front of him. He couldn't react in time and was pierced in his left shoulder. The prince took a few steps back and almost lost his footing.

Seeing Adler chanting an incantation for what most likely was a triangle class spell Wales decided to counter with a dot class spell. While the difference in class would mean his own spell would be weaker the incantation for it was considerably shorter, using the latter of the factors to his advantage Wales intended to land a blow before Adler could finish his own chant.

A mass of wind was sent at the intruder who raised the sword again which absorbed the spell. Wales cursed himself for thinking there was a chance his most recent tactic would work. As long as Adler had that sword Wales' magic would be repeatedly rendered unless.

Thoughts of the general assessment of the fight were interrupted when around five earthly spikes which were created from even more parts of the balcony's stone railing were sent sailing through the air at the blonde teen who was forced back into the room leading the to balcony to avoid the assault.

Because his attention was on the spikes as they were crashing into and ground Wales never noticed a metal stake being propelled through the air until it pierced his thigh causing him to cry out fall to one knee.

Adler ran after his target and swung his battle wand at the boy blocked the blow with his own wand.

The two weapons were locked and the two enemies pushed against one another.

Wales was finding himself on the losing end fast. Thinking briefly Wales pushed himself to the side away from Adler and used a levitation spell to move himself back to the balcony.

As he watched Wales return to one knee and pull the stake out of his leg Adler spoke.

"You've given me more entertainment than I would have believed possible my young prince. But now you'll die here."

At this point Wales decided ask what motivated his now more than likely soon to be killer about his motives.

What followed was a short conversation leaving Wales with the impression that the man before was blind to everything around him.

After the talk had ended Adler made a second metal stake using earth magic and announced what he believed to be the end of the fight.

An unexpected factor came in the form of a feminine voice of someone who briefly attacked Adler before going to the prince's side.

Wales looked up to see Saiko of all people standing by him.

"Saiko? Why are you here?" Wales asked.

"Alexandra, she asked me to make sure you were safe." Saiko said.

"Lady Alexandra, where is she?"

Saiko remained silent. Wales soon realized the answer to his own question when he saw Saiko's body trembling, that along with her silence made two things clear.

Alexandra met with an unfortunate fate and Saiko was more than a little upset about the fact.

Alder smirked at the sight before him. A commoner girl wielding nothing but a lance would pose no threat to him when even mages couldn't at this point.

"I see." Wales said even though he never received a verbal answer from Saiko.

"I don't know what would possess you to come here but if you value your life you had better step aside." Adler said directing the comment at Saiko.

"You're not going to hurt another person."

"What?"

"I'm not repeating myself to scum like to you!" Saiko yelled out.

"Then die here." Adler said creating another said

Stake which he sent at Saiko.

Simply assuming in his mind that the stake would pierce the commoner girl's heart Adler wore a smug smile.

Overconfidence became overtaken by shock when Saiko parried the stake off course.

"How did you?- impossible there is no way a peasant girl should be capable of that!"

Wales who was still on one knee watched in equal astonishment, just before he was worried that his familiar would die but she seemed to possess more fighting prowess than he could have thought.

Now regaining his composure Adler laughed briefly before speaking.

"I see you're more skilled than most peasants. Perhaps I may find some enjoyment in killing you."

No response came, Saiko ran after Adler at an abnormal speed that caught both the earth and wind mages off guard once more.

Adler didn't let his own astonishment last. In a matter of seconds Saiko was upon him repeatedly thrusting her lance at him with a mixture of speed and strength that he could barely defend against.

It instantly became apparent that Adler was at an extreme disadvantage in close quarters combat much to his chagrin so Adler began a chant for a line class spell whilst somehow managing to block all of Saiko's attacks.

Eventually the chant was finished and an earth spike began growing out of the ground in front of Saiko but she jumped back before the protrusion could extends to a length that it would have stabbed her landing on the balcony outside the room.

Adler did another chant which created another airborne spike from a piece of the railing to Saiko's left.

Saiko managed to dodged the projectile attack by jumping back even further.

Adler using the momentary distraction to his advantage mage a triangle class earth spike from the ground in front of him and sent it at the human familiar.

Though the spike could easily be dodged the option wasn't a wise one since the injured prince was now directly behind Saiko meaning that if she moved out of the incoming attack's path it would take the life of her summoner.

She may have been able to push Wales out of the way but then she'd end up taking the blow herself and that would be the end of it for her and to matters worse Wales would likely follow.

The spike's speed ensured that the option of grabbing Wales and removing both herself and the prince simultaneously was out of the question, while Saiko's abnormal strength give her the ability the carry Wales if the need ever came she wouldn't able to move fast enough to ensure the safety of herself and him.

Had Wales been aware of every factor he may have mentally despaired. Had Adler he'd probably have smiled knowing that his triumph appeared to be assured.

Had either of the two been aware of every detail of what was unfolding they'd be astonished when Saiko chose to use a different option.

She swung the lance at the incoming spike still soaring through the air after her.

The action was beyond insane, the spike was moderately large in terms of size, enough so the its' sheer weight would render the idea of swatting it away unless.

When the pole of the lance made contact with the sharpened mass of stone there was a great amount of force put in to the swing enough that the pole cracked somewhere in the middle. The spike wasn't batted away outright.

However it's course was diverted ever so slightly but enough to assure that it would no longer set on a collision course for the two teens.

Saiko didn't waste any time, she didn't know much about magic but if the man before her could make those spikes consecutively that would be a serious problem. As a precaution Saiko figured it might be best to keep the earth mage locked in close range combat with herself, he would not have a means to pull off long range spike attack in those particular circumstances.

Closing the distance between herself and her current advisary was rather simple thanks to her abnormal speed.

Inspite of the fact that fighting close up did not suit him in the current fight Adler managed to parry the first few thrust before Saiko began twirling the lance she held briefly in her right hand before spinning her entire body around in a 360 degree angel to the right bringing her lance around in process.

With a rounded horizontal swing Saiko managed to only swat the battle Adler used from in front of him but also managed cut open Adler's cheek in the process.

The earth user became enraged by the fact and that a mere peasant was able to wound him.

"You low born wench!"

No longer thinking clearly Adler forced mana into his wand causing it the glow white.

In the following moments Adler began swinging his battle wand blindly at Saiko actually managing to put her on the defense. Regardless Saiko still blocked and parried every blow that came.

Unfortunely Adler was far more persistent than anyone would have assumed and eventually struck the part of the lance's pole where it was cracked and broke the in half.

Saiko jumped back to create some distance between herself and Adler but the earth mage gave chase.

Soon the gap closed again and Adler was swinging away with his at the human familiar who was forced to use the half of the lance that still had the head attached to it as a make shift short sword.

Because the weapon was broken the runes came undone. The abnormal strength, Speed and knowledge Saiko possessed began fading out of existence.

The effect immediately became more obvious when Saiko's defenses started to wane, since she was using the lance head as a make shift sword the training she had been through with Alexandra allowed her to hold her own for a while before Adler managed to swing his wand horizontal and bash it into the side of Saiko's head drawing blood and sending her to the ground.

Now laying on the balcony seemingly unconscious Saiko was hopeless against the malicious wielded of earth magic slowly making his way towards her.

Wales at this point decided he was done observing and forced himself back to his feet whilst performing a short incantation and letting loose a gust of wind.

Adler's focus was still on Saiko so he never had the chance to attempt using the sword.

The mass of concentrated rammed into the intruder causing him to drop the magic induced sword by Saiko's unconscious form and sent him sliding backwards across the balcony ground.

"Adler for all you've done here I won't forgive you. Now surrender or fall." Wales announced.

"Who impudent fool! I have come too far and sacrificed too more much for the good of the entire continent!"

Adler had quickly got to his feet and was pointing his battle wand menacingly at Wales.

"So be it. I'll end to your life here." With that Wales let loose a stream of thunder.

Alder blocked it by creating a stone wall which was shattered on the moment of collision.

Adler used the seconds he bought to start an incantation for a triangle class earth spike.

Wales was exhausted by this point, he had more than one injury and most of his magic reserves, overall he felt like he was about to faint at any given moment.

Regardless he had to keep fighting, if not for his own sake than for the sake of those counting on him to become the next ruler, for those that have fallen, for Saiko who he dragged into this. No matter what Wales had to prevail. He had one more trump card but the incantation for it was far too long and considering he was out in the open bordering on being defenseless the said trump card was more or less useless at this point.

While this was going on neither opponent noticed Saiko coming to or that she was reaching for the sentient sword that watched her intently.

If the girl was who it suspected she was then being in her hands was where the sword itself would be content.

Wales released another mass of wind hoping to win the fight right then and there but Adler merely dodged the attack before grinning.

"It's time for you to die young prince." With that Adler pointed his wand at the wall and a spike formed and shot out at Wales.

He couldn't move out of the attack's path in time and counter it, and no other options existed marking what appeared to be Adler's win.

'Father, forgive me.' Wales thought waiting for the end.

As suddenly as things seemed to be set in one direction they changed just as suddenly when Saiko ran in front of Wales and swung the sword Adler had dropped vertically.

The spike was cut in half saving the heir's life.

"So you're Adler huh?" The teen demanded.

"What of it?"

"If you are then it's a safe bet to assume you're the one behind everything that's happened here."

"And if I am?"

"Then you'll pay for it now!" Saiko yelled out dashing at the earth mage with his prized sword in hand.

Adler previous anger resurfaced and he tried to swing blindly at Saiko again. Unlike the previous to time Saiko defense more solid than ever before and there was no chance of the weapon she was now using breaking.

Things spiraled further out of Adler's control when Saiko finally countered severing Adler's hand which was holding the wand.

"That was for Alexandra!" Saiko announced whilst crouching and swinging the sword horizontally to the left cutting deep into both of Adler's thighs causing him to cry out and fall to his knees.

"And that was for attacking Wales and this..."

Saiko brought the sword blade up diagonally making a deep gash in Adler's chest sending him skidding across the ground.

"Is for everyone else you hurt here!"

"Da-dammit." The brunette said before losing consciousness.

Now that the enemy was finally defeated Saiko turned to Wales who were a kind smile.

"Saiko...I'm glad...you're safe." Wales said feeling sleep finally take due to the fatigue he had.

"Hey!" Saiko exclaimed before dropping the sword and running to the prince and catching his unconscious form in her arms before it fell to the ground.

"Come on drop go dying on me after all this!" Saiko exclaimed.

"Not to worry. We have some of the kingdom's finest water mages at the ready." A familiar voice said.

Saiko spun around to see Renfred.

"It's good to see you've protected our lord's life and you've no need to worry lord Wales' injuries will all be treated."

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you guys liked this fight scene I did the best I could with it.<strong>

**Next chapter will probably be a bit short since it'll be the epilogue for this arc.**


	10. aftermath of the invasion

**Here's . thr aftermath of this arc enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ZnT**

* * *

><p>'Wh-where am I!' Thought a blonde teen boy as he laid in an endless black abyss.<p>

Looking around the boy could find nothing. Wherever he was there was no sign of sign life, civilization, or anything.

'Have I lost my life?' The boy wondered.

As far as he knew it might have been a safe bet to assume so since he had no sense of feeling, hearing, smell, or taste.

His sight seemed to be work because he was able to see his own arm when he shifted his head.

Unfortunely his said sight didn't provide him any real convenience in whatever place he was seemingly trapped in.

He shifted his head around but still found nothing in the endless black void.

He tried calling out but no sound came out, there was not even the slightest feeling of movement from lips since the sense of touches was disabled so he couldn't even tell if he actually opened his mouth or not.

Panic began to set in but was replaced by confusion when a far off bright light suddenly appeared above where the boy laid.

The boy's attention was drawn to the light as it grew brighter and brighter until it enveloped him.

XXXXX

Wales' eyes slowly opened and he groaned as he propped himself up into a sitting position discovering he had been laying on a bed.

"Took ya long enough to wake up." A female voice said.

Wales looked to his side to see his familiar.

"Saiko?" Wales asked when he remembered everything that had happened to him and the others at the castle.

"Saiko are you unharmed, and what about the others?"

"You can rest easy, we won."

"We did?"

"Yeah Adler and one other guy are being held in the dungeons of this place."

"Other guy?"

"Oh yeah this brown skinned guy with red hair who was fighting Robert. I kinda jumped in at the last second and stabbed the guy in the lower part of his back before knocking him out."

Wales recalled meeting the Germanian who initially threatened his life.

"I'd imagine that may have been a wound to lord Robert's pride." Wales said scratching the back of his head.

"Well the look he gave me before yelling at me to find you didn't show any gratitude."

"For what it's worth I apologize on my father's advisor's behalf."

"It's fine I've found out pretty fast that the guy looks down on commoners."

"I see, I still hope he hasn't been giving you trouble."

"Don't worry, me and him don't even speak to each other. Now that I think about it those three days ago were the first time words were ever passed between the two of us. At least as far as I cab remember."

Wales' eyes became wide.

"Three days!? Is that how long I've been bedridden."

"Yeah but you shouldn't worry too much. Everyone who was killed by the enemy was given a proper burial and the any damage to the castle is being fixed up."

"So even Alexandra's been...? I mean I realized during the battle with Adler you looked upset about her passing."

The friendly smiled Saiko were became a more saddened one as she replied.

"Well it's true I'm not happy about what happened to her. She was one of the few people here I could even consider a friend and that meant a lot to me."

Saiko's expression lightened again into an honest smile.

"But the guy responsible is in a cell where he belongs and I got the chance to pay my respects during the time Alexandra was buried thanks to Renfred so I'll be able to move forward."

Wales smiled warmly at his familiar before changing the subject.

"I'm truly glad you're safe Saiko."

"I could say the same about you and everyone else who made it out of what happened."

"Thank you for coming to my aid."

"Huh?"

"You came to help me back when Adler was going to strike me down, if not for you I would have lost my life. For that I am grateful."

"It's natural since I'm your familiar."

"Oh of course." Wales replied as his mood dampened somewhat.

"Still I would have came even if it wasn't for the contract." Saiko slightly surprising the young heir.

"I see." Wales replied hiding how oddly glad he was to hear Saiko say that before he decided on another subject.

"Anyway I'll be back later I promised to help attend to some of the injured servants being held in the castle's infirmary."

Saiko stood up and turned to leave but Wales grabbed her wrist.

"Wait Saiko there's something I need to tell you."

"Does it have anything to do with my role as your familiar?"

"Yes you see you're no ordinary familiar."

Saiko smiled, if Wales was going to tell her what he was hiding than it might put some of her worries at ease.

"I actually figured that out for a fact when I fought yesterday."

"You did?" Wales asked.

"Yeah I realized it the moment I used that lance from before."

"The one you used to face Adler?"

"Yeah, right after I grabbed the lance I suddenly knew how to use it with near absolute expertise even though I was never once taught how to use any type of lance. So the sudden spike in skill was impossible not to notice. And that wasn't only one thing that gave away what you're telling me."

"Really? What else gave it away."

"The fact that everyone seemed so keen on keeping tabs on what I was doing even though I was supposedly intended to be nothing more than a common solider with the only thing standing out was that I was to protect you, and also the unnatural strength I suddenly obtain whenever the marks on my hand light up."

Wales suddenly burst out laughing.

"Um did I say something funny?"

"No I'm just impressed at how perceptive you are."

"You thought I was an idiot?" Saiko asked raising an eyebrow.

"No it's just most commoners aren't as sharp as you."

"Well I don't tend to be like most common people you may have met."

"I've become well aware of that."

"So what is it you wanted to tell me about my being a familiar?"

"I wanted you to know you're the legendary Gundalfr reincarnated into the modern world."

"Gundalfr? What in the world is that?"

"A powerful familiar used by our founder brimer."

"Really?"

"Of course, in ages past Gundalfr was a fearsome warrior familiar said to be capable of defeating entire armies."

"I'll agree that Gundalfr is no pushover." Saiko said doubting that being Gundalfr would actually give her the power to single handedly take down an entire army. While the strength, speed, and skill were breathing taking beyond belief the idea Wales suggested sounded to unreal, even by the standards of the world Saiko was struck in.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you until now."

"It's fine, you told me now so that makes up for it."

"Um partner it's cute to see you and the prince get all mushy but I'm pretty sure the others are waiting for you at the infirmary." A third voice said.

Wales looked in the directing it came from and saw the hilt of a sword strapped to Saiko's back. There was a metal piece attached to the lower part of the sword's hilt acting as a make shift mouth for the sword itself.

"What in our founder's name- that's the sword Adler was using!" Wales practically yelled out.

A drop of sweat went down Saiko's cheek as she giggled slightly and replied.

"Yeah the thing about that is that it turned out Adler was sort of using Derflinger against his will. After all the fighting was over the sword wouldn't stop nagging me until I agreed to be its' new owner."

"Derflinger Is that what the sword is known as?" Wales asked confused about the particular word.

"Yeah pretty much."

At this time the sword slightly popped out of its' sheath and spoke.

"it's just as partner said I'm the legendary sword Derflinger met to be used by Gundalfr my rightful owner and don't you forget it."

"Ve-very well I suppose." Wales said a little unsure of what to make of the entire situation.

"Sorry but as I was saying before I gotta go, I'll be back in a little while."

"Ok but return as soon as you can there's more I need to tell you."

"Ok I'll defiently come back. There are a few things I want to tell you too."

With that Saiko left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this particular chapter was a little short but I did tell you that this was going to nothing more than brief epilogue.<strong>

**Oh and before I forget I want to clear uo any potential confusuon about the previous fight scene, I know that ch 8 ended with Saiko finding Wales injured, but I decided I wanted to show the entire fight in ch9 including the part where wales and Adler fought one on one so I decided rather then starting directly from the ending of ch8 to start the fight from its' actual begining amd work my way to the scene where ch8 ended and Saiko showed up.**


	11. sudden arrangement

**The eleventh chapter is up and ready to read, hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ZnT**

* * *

><p>It had been another two and a half weeks since the invasion at the castle. Since then any damage had been reparied with the combination of commoner who specialized in construction and a few square class earth mages.<p>

A few water mages were also brought to the castle to heal injured survivors but their particular task became far more complicated than it should have when Robert began to demand that the water users priority be given to wales alone. The incident marked one of the few times Saiko ever spoke to the advisor as she didn't agree with the idea of downright neglecting the physical, the result was a frustrating argument that ended with Wales intervening and making the decision that we wanted the water mages to focus more on healing the injured mage knights and servants much to Robert's annoyance. Word had also apparently spread throughout the castle of that Saiko had fought against a mage who tried to assassinate the prince.

The result of this was Saiko gaining an idol like reputation amongst the peasantry at the castle. Saiko herself was flattered and a little embarrassed at the same time. While she moderately enjoyed the attention she wasn't used to it since she had usually been the type of person who'd prefer to avoid the spotlight of any crowd.

What surprised the human familiar the most however was how worried her master seemed to be about her. He always seemed intent on checking the side of Saiko's head where Adler had hit her with the wand he used.

Saiko told Wales it was fine but it took a few days for the prince to ease up on his worry for the teen girl.

Now that all the damage and injuries to the castle and workers was mended everyone had prepared for the return of the king Garrick Tudor.

A little under a week ago a messenger arrived claiming that the king was returning. Upon hearing the news Robert insisted that everyone prepare for the crowned ruler's arrival.

Now everyone who worked at the castle along with visiting noble families who still bore loyalty to the crown into two columns on the left and right sides of the courtyard.

The said columns were divided into different groups. One consisted of the servants who stood closest to the outer gates. The next were the visiting families who took up the central part and then there were the mage knights who stood at the end of the columns closest to the castle itself.

Renfred Oakley stood amongst the mage guards which made sense considering his job at the castle.

In between the columns Wales, Robert, Saiko, and two mage knights on either of the three stood.

In Saiko's opinion the preparation for the king seemed a little too dramatic but the servants just claimed that the nobility required these kinds of greeting.

If Saiko had not been personally introduced to the king she'd have probably thought the gathering was just another sign that he was conceited.

It wasn't long before the renowned ruler came through the gates on horse back. Behind him a battalion of Ablion's imperial knights came through.

Saiko had heard that the imperial knights were idolized by the younger mages with noble boy's often having dreams of becoming one of them and noble girls dreaming of being their bride.

Saiko could only imagine how much the popularity went the the imperial knights' heads.

All that aside Saiko along with Wales stood in anxious anticipation of what news the king would have on the civil unrest. Wales obviously was hoping it'd be over and Saiko couldn't blame him, the unrest was putting a lot of undesired pressure on the young when people through the country already had high expectations for him.

The king approached the prince and familiar and smiled.

"Wales I am overjoyed to see you're unharmed."

Wales tensed up at this.

"Father you heard?"

"Yes I've been told by an informant sent by Robert."

"I see."

"There's no need to be so anxious. I am just happy the worst has not befallen you."

"Yes however it is actually only thanks to Saiko that I am still among the living."

"Your familiar? I suppose I am in her dept."

At this point Robert decided to verbally intervene.

"My lord you do not owe the peasant girl anything, why she should have been ready at a moments notice to prevent danger from ever having the chance to so much as approach the young prince."

Wales shot Robert a glare and Saiko simply rolled her eyes feeling that it wasn't even worth trying to argue over seeing has Robert would probably just try to flaunt his status as a means to insist her opinion didn't matter.

Wales was relatively more upset since Saiko could not have been blamed on the account of the fact that she had know way of knowing an attack was going to happen but stayed silent non the less.

"Now Robert regardless of what may have happened my son's familiar prevented the intruders from taking his life and for that I am grateful which reminds me your informer told me you apprehended the leader along with one of their followers is that true?"

"Yes your majesty, the man who calls himself Adler and a mage of germanian decent are being held in the dungeons of the castle.

"Good I intend to interrogate them in the near future." The king said before pausing and turning to the crowd of spectators.

"For now let us dine in celebration of my son's first victory!" The king announced loud enough for everyone to hear.

What followed were cheers of joy and soon after the servants started heading back inside most likely to prepare food beverages and the like for those who'd be attending, in other words the mage knights and visiting families.

"Well this is rather out of the blue don't you think?" Saiko inquired.

"I'd have to agree, even I hadn't expected father to make such a decision so suddenly." Wales said whist scratching the back of his head as a drop of sweat ran down his cheek.

"Well you mine as well enjoy yourself, the party's in your honer after all."

"Very well but you must attend."

"Why the party to celebrate "your" victory" Saiko said putting emphasis on the your.

Wales chuckled briefly "that may be true but the victory came with "your" assistance." The blonde teen said mimicking Saiko's verbal action.

"Ok ok, but will I even be allowed to attend what with my low status?"

"Not to worry, if 'm the one inviting you then there'll be no problems. And besides I'm sure my father would agree."

"That I would but for now let us head inside." The king said suddenly ushering for Saiko and Wales to follow him inside the castle.

XXXXX

"It would seem Adler has failed us." A venomous voice spat as its' owner slammed his fist on the table place on the second floor room of a tavern that the said owner and one more occupant were in.

"Please calm yourself lord Cromwell." Said a man with long silver hair said.

"We were supposed to have wiped out the royal family in a single move. First our forces fell to defeat the king and allow him to get away and Adler has failed to remove the prince from the pitcher. Because of this we've no choice but to start a full scale civil war."

"It matters not as long as we the ring of Andvari, we can win the civil war with little effort."

"That may be true but during the war the royal family of Tristian may seek an alliance with another kingdom. I hear the cardinal is already wary because of matters in this country now, if that's true he may make a move before we have a chance to strike first."

"I see, if that were to happen we'd have a much more difficult time uniting the continent."

"You're close to Tristain's royal family aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Would you by any chance be able to guess which country they'll try to ally themselves with."

"If I had to guess I'd say it'd likely be Germania."

"You're certain?"

"Yes the kingdom possess the strongest military on the continent and the emporer is a lecherous pig when it comes to woman."

"So much hinges on this possible alliance. Wardes I want you to do everything in your to ensure no such alliance comes into fruition."

"Yes your excellency."

"And before you depart I'd like to confirm one more thing."

Wordes just gazed at the blonde man in silence.

"Word has reached my ears that you inlisted Fouquet amongst our ranks."

"I believe her talents might just be what we need to make up for the lost of Adler."

"Good, with our strength rebolstered we may be able to kill two birds with a single stone."

"Very well, I shall depart for Tristian."

XXXXX

"I know it was decided by you and your dad that'd I'd be coming as your dance partner but isn't this a little much?" Saiko asked as she stood beside Wales wearing an embarrassed expression as the two waited for the latter's name to be called.

"I know it might not be what you're accustomed to but it's a tradition that's been around for many years throughout the continent."

"I know it's just I've never been to a ball even where I come from."

"I can see that. Still there's no need to be so nervous."

Saiko was about reply but was cut off by a third voice that came from the top of the stairs that she and Wales were currently standing on.

"Now introducing the crown prince and heir to the throne, Wales Tudor."

On que the blonde mage walked up the steps with Saiko beside him to present himself to the crowd. Many young females from visiting noble families were ogling the boy who's attention was on his familiar who's face was a visible shade of red by this point.

The reason for this was derived from her current attire. A few hours ago after Saiko and wales reentered the castle the king decided to ask Wales who he wanted for a dance partner. Suffice to say the teen heir was unable to give an answer right then and there.

When the king insisted that Wales should hurry and choose a young maiden Wales himself was at a loss, while there were a good number of young noble ladies from the visiting families Wales had never met any of them personally. When the prince explained that to his father Derflinger decided to make himself known.

After a brief introduction the enchanted sword made the suggestion that Wales go to the celebration with Saiko.

The king agreed that the idea was a sound one since he already intended to have Saiko invited to begin with.

Wales stood silent with what may have been a hopeful expression.

When all eyes were focused on Saiko she caved in feeling she had little choice. However another surprise came when Garrick ordered the servants to have Saiko properly ready.

What followed were the servants taking Saiko to a private dressing room which led the attire she was now doning.

The human familiar now wore an elegant white dress that hugged her body revealing the teen girl to have a figure that was more slender than it look when she was wearing her hoodie.

The dress itself exposed Saiko's shoulders and back as well as a small of cleavage (which was one thing Saiko wasn't happy about) and had frills circling around the skirt creating a spiral like design. Long glove covered Saiko's arms and inserted in the side of her hair which was now tied in bun with a briaded line of hair wrapping around it (sorry I don't know the style is called it's like the one Saber wears in fate stay night only without the ribbon) was a white rose pendant.

"Saiko you don't worry so much nothing dangerous is going to happen."

"That's good to know but it's not what I'm worried about. It's being put at the center of everyone's attention. I don't want to end up looking too ridiculous.

"Don't worry the servants did a fine job, you're absolutely stunning."

The comment caught Saiko off guard and cased her gave to turn several more shades of red.

"Th-thanks but I meant that I'm worried about making a fool of myself."

"I-I see." Wales replied no longer able to meet his familiars gaze due to the slight sense of embarrassment he was feeling. Thinking about it now he had to wonder where he got the courage to say that so freely, he never felt that comfortable talking with anyone since his late mother.

Those thoughts aside Wales focused his attention on Saiko's previous statement.

"What do you mean?"

"We have to waltz right?"

"Of course."

"Well there comes the problem. I don't exactly know how to waltz."

"That's fine, just follow my lead, it'll be fine I assure you."

"Ok if you say so." Saito said as she and Wales assumed to needed position for the waltz.

Soon music started playing and the Noblity began pairing up into dance groups of two.

Before long the room being used for the ball was filled with waltz partners and others who were enjoying the food placed on the tables on both sides of the room.

"I gotta hand it the servants at this place they sure know how to bring out partner's charm." The sentient sword known as Derflinger said.

"I must agree." Said Renfred Oakley who Derflinger was now strapped to the back of. The reason for this was because after the decision to have Saiko be Wales' dance partner was made the sword started to insist on its' own desire to attend.

An obstacle to the desired arrangement came when Garrick said that it wouldn't be proper for any lady who was about to attend any type of ball to be carrying a sword on their shoulder. Luckily for the sword Renfred showed up and volunteered to carry the sword during the festivity since he himself didn't have a dance partner.

"I do believe Saiko should ease up and enjoy herself more though." Renfred stated observing the pair.

"I won't deny partner's being a little paranoid but I get the feeling she's happier than she looks."

"I see and Wales seems to be truly enjoying himself for once in a long time."

"Really? You make it sound like he's depressed all the time when you put it like that."

"No it's just as the heir to the thrown Wales has always had to meet everyone's expectations so he's always been under a lot of pressure."

"Oh, I guess it must be tough for him especially with all the unrest going on."

"I'd imagine so. That's why it is good to see him truly smiling for once."

"If that's the case then partner must be good influence."

"You may be right."

"Yeah, it's probably part of why she was chosen to be the prince's familiar."

While the sword and mage continued their observation the dance couple in questions were receiving various a looks from many spectators.

Some were looks from Noble girl's who were ogling Wales im admiration, or glaring at Saiko in envy. (Mostly) Young Noble men were eyeing the human familiar in surprise or admiration at how surprisingly striking she looked.

The prince appeared to be too caught up in the moment to notice, the teen familiar on the other was more aware of the stares going around but decided not to pay them any mind.

"So Saiko could you tell me something about this different world you come?"

Saiko's eyes slightly widened at the question.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"It's just the last time I tried to tell you after the incident with that guy trying to take you out you didn't seem like you believed me."

"I apologize for coming as sceptical but it was hard to believe another world existed at that time."

"Does that mean you believe me now."

"Of course."

"If that's the case then I'll start by telling you that one major difference between our worlds is that mine only has one moon."

"Just one?"

"Yeah single white one with a beauty of it's own."

"I think I'd like to see this world of yours."

"You'd be in for quite a surprise my world has things in it you wouldn't be able to imagine."

"Really now."

"Yeah another thing about it believe it or not is that it has no mages."

"Does that mean no one in your world has magic?"

"Pretty much. Still people from my world have a number of inventions that make up for the lack of magic."

"Would you by any chance be able to show one of these inventions."

"I honestly wish I could but I don't have any with me at the moment you sort of summoned me when I was on my way to meet a friend."

"A friend."

"Yeah another girl from my world."

"What were you meeting with her for?"

"A concert."

"What is a concert?"

Saiko mentally face palmed herself for forgetting to not mention things that Wales would not know about.

"It's sort of like a music oriented festival but different from any that might be held in this world."

"I see, and I'm also surprised. I never would guessed that you'd have kind of interest."

"I do like listening to songs from my world from time to time but the one who really enjoyed the concerts was Airi."

"Your friend?"

"Yeah, she was really infatuated with the singer since they were a famous idol in my world. Still while the singer was easy on the eyes I still didn't support Airi's interest in him."

"Why."

"Because in my world idols tend to let fame go to their head."

"You mean they become corrupt with power like many of the nobles."

"It might be a little similar but not the same, the point of the entire matter was that I wanted Airi to find a guy that would actually care for her it would have been easy for her."

"Would it now?"

"Yeah she's got looks that most girls at my school at including myself were envious of."

Wales found himself taken by surprise by the statement.

"But why would you ever need enjoy another girl?"

"Like I said Airi's got looks, I mean if you were to ever see you'd probably say she's beautiful."

"Maybe so but I can say the same for you."

"What?"

"I mean your friend may be beautiful but so are you. I'm also certain you be able to find someone who will truly love you with all his heart. You're not like any girl from this continent but that's not a bad thing in fact it's just the opposite." Wales said.

"Thanks but I'm not depressed to the point that I need cheered up."

"I meant what I said."

Saiko paused for a few moments before looking to the said while slightly blushing.

"Re-really."

"Every word. You're every bit as beautiful as any other woman from your world or this one."

"Tha-thank you."

"What say you we enjoy the rest of this ball?"

"Ye-yeah that sounds nice."

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter would have been posting sooner but the original was deleted when I reset my phone(even though I put the app I use to write the chapter's on my SD card) so I had to start from scratch again.<strong>

**Anyway tell me how I did, I hope I pulled the moderate fluff scene off well enough.**


End file.
